Percy jackson and the daughters of the death god
by LoLSauce
Summary: Frank and Annabeth cheat on Percy and Hazel causing Percy and Hazel to grow close in the giant war Percy temporarily dies stuff happens he returns with Bianca more stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i don't own The Percy Jackson series or characters or the HoO series or Characters**

**Percy Pov  
><strong> The waves crashing against the hull of the Argo II where creating a rhythmic beating sound causing my eyelids to droop thank the gods that my shift on deck would be over soon I doubt I'd last much longer even if a monster managed to get past Festus fire breath I'd be in no condition to do anything about it except pull the emergency switch and alert the rest of the crew.

"You should get some rest you look like one of Nico's skeletons"

"Don't have to tell me twice" I said Walking away from the mast and into the walkway leading to the cabins when Jason stopped him "Hey, well get 'em….Right" he asked looking slightly scared "Can I be honest with you?" I asked "Oh no were all dead".

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Next to Leo you're like the most optimistic guy here and you're actually realistic"

"When I said cant I be honest with you that doesn't mean I'm always going to give you bad news," or does it? "Well do you think we'll make it?" Jason asked "I've been up for about 30 hours straight I'm not thinking straight I'll get back to you on that." I replied and walked below decks to see two figures slipping into Frank's room in the dark. I chuckled walking into my own cabin, it's not normal to see Frank and I'm guessing Hazel sneaking off in the middle of the nights but it might just be my sleep deprived mind playing tricks on me either way I wouldn't ponder it any longer as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I awoke to a tapping on my door "Come in" I said quietly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. To my surprise instead of Annabeth walking through the doors Hazels figure slipped through a small crack in the door. "Hey sorry to wake you up" She said quietly I scooted over and made some room inviting her to sit down. "No problem what time is it?" I asked "About 4ish" Oh, I had only been asleep for about 2 hours. "Are you okay" I asked. She stayed quiet the look in her eyes said it all. "I don't know, it's about Frank usually I'd go and talk to Piper or Annabeth but I think Annabeth may be the problem". For a second anger flared inside of my chest how dare she blame Annabeth for anything does she even know what we've had to go through! But I calmed down this is Hazel were talking about since when did she blame without reasoning she's been through a lot too I can't judge her I don't even know what's up.

"What do you mean Annabeth might be the problem" I asked She hesitated drawing in a sharp breath "I think that her a-and Frank might be….." What! There's no way in Hades that they would do that! "You do know that this is Frank you're talking about, right" She just nodded and kept looking at the floor but what if it wasn't her sneaking into franks bedroom. "Wait here" I said and crept out the door. I walked across the hall and creaked open the door to Annabeth's room…..She wasn't there. I felt my face pale and anger raged inside of me then I felt the betrayal and confusion set in. I had to know if it was true what if she was just on deck or using the bathroom but I doubted it so I cracked open Franks door and looked through the crack.

In that moment the doorway wasn't the only thing that was cracked my heart had shattered into a million pieces as I saw MY girlfriend MY Annabeth lying at Franks side the two started to stir so I closed the door and walked back to my room where Hazel was waiting un moved on my bed. I collapsed onto my bed sitting up only to have Hazel fall onto my shoulders with silent tears falling from her eyes embracing her in my arms I let myself go and tears fell. "But why" She sniffled "I don't know I mean Frank he's like the most or you would think that he would be the most loyal dude ever and Annabeth we literally went through hell together I just don't know anymore"

We stayed like that in each other's arm until Hazel fell asleep her head resting against my chest. Coach hedge would be getting up soon and I wouldn't want another horse stable incident so I carried her into her room and laid her on her bed I sat there for a moment looking at her pondering my emotions I could see the sun rising through the window so I brushed the chocolate brown curls from her face and left. As I walked out I saw Annabeth slipping into her room and heard the robotic Coach hedge replacement that Leo built getting ready to wake every one up I rushed into my room just as it opened the door.

**Hazels Pov****_  
><em>**When I heard Coach Hedge's robot replacement's morning wake up calls I jumped I had to get of Percy's room I was surprised when I landed on my own floor face first. He must have carried me here last night he's so sweet. I changed from my Pjs into a pair of jeans that where ripped at one of the knee's and a camp Jupiter tee. "Knock Knock, how ya doin" Frank asked cheerfully walking into my room "Ready for breakfast" I just ignored him pushing him out my way as I walked down the hall to the mess hall.

"Hazel, hold on a minute what's wrong?" he asked grabbing me by the waist keeping me from moving. "What's wrong with you? Get your hands off me!" I nearly shouted He looked confused "I know about you going around with Annabeth at night" I snapped back at him not noticing Jason and Piper coming up behind us. "Oh yeah well at least Annabeth gives some head" He shouted back "Oh, um I don't think we were supposed to hear that" Jason stammered "No fucking way! With Annabeth really" Piper screeched giving Frank a really nasty look.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes so I walked into the Mess hall avoiding eye contact with Annabeth but I know Percy saw something as hard as I tried to hide it he followed me into a concealed part of the kitchen where Leo makes his Amazing tacos. "Did you talk to him? I could see the concern and sadness in his eyes. While he and Annabeth where in Tartarus Frank and I had gotten a lot closer relationship wise it really hurt to lose him now especially to Annabeth she was my bestfreind I can't believe she would do this to me or Percy he went through hell for her.

"Yeah we uh, bumped into me a minute ago some stuff went down, what about you"

"No, I just… I just, I almost couldn't believe it was her I mean her and me we were like ugh… I don't even know anymore".

"Frank said something about Annabeth giving head what in the world does that mean" I asked he looked shocked betrayed and completely pissed off when I said that.

"It means Frank got a blow job" He answered with a quiet rage in his voice "Wait so that means you and Annabeth- "

"NO no Hell no"

We stood there for a minute and then decided to go back into the main room everyone's eyes were on us as soon as we were in sight. "Hazel I'm soo sorry are you okay" Piper asked rushing up to give me a hug. I just kind of stood there and watched Percy go and talk with Jason and Leo for a minute while Annabeth and Frank where getting yelled at by hedgebot about how it's wrong to sleep together and what so ever. "Yeah I'll be fine" I lied and walked onto the deck but immediately walked back into my room as a wave of sea sickness hit me. I started to tear the pictures I drew of me and Frank off of the wall and throw them in the trash.

"Hazel can I come in"

I heard the muffled voice of Piper who I was really trying to avoid right now I didn't want to answer any questions. "Yeah sure" guess I couldn't put it off to much longer. She walked in and sat down on one of 3 comfortable plush chairs I had arranged around my room for whenever me and the other girls would hang out not that we hung out in here that much it would usually be in pipers room since she had the cornucopia so if we ever got hungry ShaPow food only a thought away. "Seriously are you okay" Ugh why does she keep asking can't she tell I'm not? "No I'm not" I replied bluntly "What's up with you and Percy already trying to get back out there?" She asked smirking

"No," I said seriously "Last night I thought I saw Frank and Annabeth slipping into franks room so I was going to see what was going on and I heard a bunch of giggling and stuff getting knocked over and then I heard Annabeth saying something About Percy never letting her go that far or some shit like that and soo I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't forget about Annabeth saying that and so I walked over to Percy's room and he went over to check and it was true so we sat there in each other's arms until I fell asleep and he brought me back here" I said getting out of breath near the end.

"Damn, are you sure you don't like Percy I mean he is single now" Piper started giggling until she saw that I wasn't amused so she tried to give me a hug but I pushed her away and walked out of my room bumping into Percy who had a tear rolling down his cheek. I looked him in the eye and embraced him felling him tense but then relax and put his arms around me.

We walked into his room and sat there in a comfortable silence until I heard his stomach rumble and laughed I gave him a gesture to stay put and ran to Pipers room interrupting a make out session, ew grabbed the cornucopia and rushing out hearing surprised yelps from her room and walked into Percy's room seeing that he was still there looking out of the port hole "Back" I announced "He turned and smiled I felt butterflies on my stomach, wow how did Annabeth resist him so long. "I got food" I said shooting a blueberry muffin his way which he caught in his mouth smiling I laughed as he finished it off. We walked up to the quarter deck by the cross bows and made a picnic with ham and muffins and diet cokes we sat and talked for about a hour all feelings of sadness and betrayal washed away by Percy's smile and not once did I get seasick.

That all ended when Jason walked over informing me that I had to go take watch with Piper .I sighed and walked over to the mast head where she was standing where I overheard Jason and Percy talking "-No it's not like that, it's just nice to have someone to be able to talk to you know I mean she got cheated on and like so did I and so I mean… (Sigh) I don't know but it will be a while anyway before I get out there we have more important things to worry about like you know saving the world" I heard Percy say. Oh so Piper must have told Jason that she thought Percy and I had a thing going ughh.

**Percy Pov Time skip 1 week. Big showdown!  
><strong>We were Nearing on Athens and all I could hear was Frank and Annabeth giggling they didn't stop like you might think Annabeth just said now that we were done that her and Frank could keep on going out it infuriated me that after all I went through for her she would just keep on going on knowing that it hurt me every time I saw them together but I was also more than mad at Frank how could he just leave Hazel She had trusted him so much She let him into her blackouts her past and he just goes off and decides to leave her for any little-ughhh but I had to put that put of my mind and focus on the task at hand I walked down into my cabin and took the shield my brother Tyson had made for me off of the wall turned it into a watch and then prayed I prayed to anyone or anything that was listening then unknowingly slipped into some sort of dream vision.

I stood before 3 old ladies in a white room that seemed to go on forever they were each sitting in a rocking chair working together on knitting what looked like a sock with blue electrical wool. "Is that my string?" I asked the ones I was guessing were the Fates "Yes young demigod" the three replied all in unison with a raspy voice not much louder than a whisper. I noticed after a while the string went black as if composed of shadow there was no ball of string left it just continued onto who knows where. "Wait what are you doing" I asked warily as one reached for a pair of celestial bronze scissors.

"Your life is no longer in our control after this battle know this little one you will die in this battle there is no way to escape it but how you die and what will become of you afterwards is not known to us your fate has been severed from our power make your decisions wisely young demigod" she cut the string.

And with that I was plunged into darkness and felt a falling sensation but didn't move a muscle a cold sweat settled over my body as all of my memories flooded back to me my mom's wedding where she married Gabe all the abuse we endured for 9 years until Gabe killed her right in front of me after threatening to call the cops on him, running away, learning why she had endured all that pain, the disappointment a felt after Hades said he couldn't revive her even with the bolt the whole selfish reason for my first quest it all came back.

I woke to Hazels face near mine and a lot of concerned crew mates shouting randomly surprised at the commotion I jumped up hitting Hazels head with mine "Oww" we shouted in unison "Oh thank the gods your alright there was a bunch of snake dudes on board and then piper started singing and now her and Jason are off trying to sneak up on the giants and stuff, did you know Piper is a really good singer?" Leo shouted sounding very freaked out about the whole arrangement. "Dude what happened Frank asked "I don't know just kinda fell asleep, bad dream" I suggested "Whatever it was it doesn't matter Jason and Piper gave the signal, this war ends now" Leo announced running to fire off the ballista. He had no clue how wrong he was.

As we neared the battle field I leapt off of the Argo II and landed on the Enchilada dudes head and slid down his dread locks onto his shoulders he was currently fighting with Piper. Trying hard to balance I snuck around to his face still un noticed drew Riptide and sunk it deep into his neck then swung across his shoulders slicing his throat and calling on the gods they instantly appeared and joined the battle Zeus finishing of the food dude as he collapsed I jumped down to check on Piper "Woah that was like" She made an Explosion gesture with her hands I nodded and ran off to join the fight.

I was met with a dracaena stabbing at me with a spear I sidestepped and decapitated her. Moving on to 6 earthborn which all got decapitated or stabbed through the gut some way or the other. As I neared the giant Hippolytus the ground trembled while he stomped "you dare Challenge me Demigod!" The giant roared "sure" I replied and jumped into action. He tried stabbing at me with an oversized toothpick of a spear but I just dogged each strike running around his legs stabbing at his knees causing him to roar out in pain Ichor dripping from his wounds "Ahhgg I will kill you Demigod!" his spear dropped to the ground for a moment so I grabbed It as Hippolytus yanked it up shooting my like a rocket strait at its face with Riptide strait in front of me I smashed into his forehead driving my blade deep into its brain while my father shot him with a beam of light from his trident .

Most of the fight went by in a flash just duck, stab, call a god over move to the next Giant. By the near end I had killed (With the assistance of a god and or goddess) about 5 Giants including it was nearing sunset when I heard the scream. I turned in a flash to see Hazel being pinned down by a large Dracaena "Let this be the blood to spill on Olympus! Let us Wake Mother Earth!" Porphyrion Yelled I looked around to see Jason hiding behind a rock with a huge gash in his leg there was a lot of blood. As the giant king raised his scepter to kill her I ran and lept into the air using the water vapor in the atmosphere to compel me. I landed on the Giants arm and grabbed at his scepter stabbing his fingers causing him to drop it there was yelling but I couldn't hear it all I saw was red I jumped onto his head and stabbed his eye then let go o his hair and grabbed riptide with both hands slicing through the giant's heart as he gagged clutching his guts as they fell out of him I shot a blast of pure energy not needing a god to kill him. "Y….y..you haven..nt won yet…." Porphyrion murmured as he died but at the last moment before his death the Giant king grabbed for his scepter aiming a full powered blast at Hazel….

**Hazel Pov  
><strong>I closed my eyes and waited for death to come but it never did I opened my eyes curious to see what had happened only to see the monster holding me down had been turned to ash and Percy lying mangled and burnt. "Percy!" I shouted jumping to his side all the gods where staring in awe. "Do something, anything, Sane him!" I commanded desperately hoping that there was any way for him to live but seeing his current state that hope grew smaller and smaller every second. "Hazel" he rasped "Yes" I whispered crawling over to him "Don't lose hope help the others get to camp half-blood save them" I didn't want to save them I just wanted to save him.

"There has to be some way to save you" I whimpered tears rolling down my cheeks. "There isn't, The Fates have spoken they have already cut my life string" He gasped. I could see the pain in his eyes. "Don't go, Please don't leave me" I sobbed I looked down at his fading sea green eyes. He raised his hand which was caked in blood and sand and pulled me down until our lips met.

One kiss that's it his dried cracked lips on mine that feeling was all I was left with he let me go and gave me one last look as if he was apologizing and then they closed.

Forever.

**He ain't dead just fyi this isn't a one shot i know kinda short and stuff i'm not the best please review it means a lot let me know how i'm doing do ya like it er whatever LoLSauce out.**


	2. 11,016 words!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pjo or HoO stuff all rights go to Rick Riordion. Sorry for the late chapter i was sick for a while and then last night i went to the Winter jam I anyone else went then You are Awesome and this chapter is like 10,000 words so ya welcome. Also i'm having some lack of inspiration for Percy X Bianca so idk how that will turn out.**

**Percy Pov.  
><strong>I felt the darkness envelope my body as Hazels cries became more and more distant. Instead of being transported down to Hades domain like I expected I felt my essence being pulled above the clouds I felt myself move more than saw as everything around me turned dark and shadowy I floated around for a while looking at the stars until I felt myself come to a stop it was like standing on a piece of glass that is suspended over a million stars.

"Ahh, The great Peruses Jackson it's nice to see you in person finally, though the circumstances may not be the best" A strange man said. He was wearing a dark suit that seemed to blend with the atmosphere. His eyes golden like stars it was almost eerie how calm and composed he was.

"Who are you" I asked rather bluntly

"It's less of a mere who I am to a let's say what I am. I am Chaos creator of the galaxy and all that stuff" the man or being explained

"Oh well um may I ask what such an honorable being like yourself would want with me" I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm. My reply seemed to intrigue him probably being the fact that I'm disrespecting someone who has the power to wipe me from existence for eternity but I mean I already was dead.

"Here let me explain, you died, your life was used as a sacrifice to the Fates to save this Hazel girl, I found your death honorable yet untimely The prophecy hasn't been completed Gaea hasn't risen like it foretold, before you go and interrupt, we Primordial's go off of separate prophecies ours are more major and reliable Gaea will rise that is unstoppable but it will be with the help of another major being. I wish for you to be trained as a warrior and assassin of Chaos an elite Army of acceptable warriors that I hand pick from my many galaxies but you have potential more than I have ever seen." I nodded accepting the offer and I felt a tingling sensation looking down I saw my body slowly form and solidify. After that we vanished.

As soon as we arrived at I'm guessing his home base planet we walked over to a club. "You drink kid?"

"I'm underage" I replied shortly although that may be true I have beaten all the guys in a shots off or whatever you would call it Jason was gone afterwards we found him camped out with a bottle of gin in the guys bathroom.

"Doesn't matter, if your with me we drink" we walked into the bar not even getting a second look from the bouncer or whatever they call it here. The place was jam packed there where flashing lights and plumes of confetti bursting out of invisible cannons. It looked like we were in a smaller warehouse with poles sticking up from moving conveyer belts so everyone got a good view of their favorite dancer.

"Woah this is like" *Explosion gesture* I was at a loss of words it was very…. Flamboyant I guess. I have no clue what it means but it sounded kinda cool.

"This is Chaos; my night club where we will be is right underneath this place" **(A/N: yeah I know I stole that idea from arrow but that was a really cool idea they had!)**

"What are you having" a very burly bartender asked, he was green, not seasick green just straight up lime green with red going down his face like a tiger pattern. "Heyy Joey how's business been doin" Chaos asked, but haven't we only been away for about 20 minutes? "All good we even sold out of the vodka and cranberry stuff that was a great idea Mekyth came up with" Yumm Vodka and cranberry juice that was Pipers favorite.

"So what are you drinking" Joey I'm guessing asked I was dumbfounded. Did they have Whiskey in another universe? But before I could answer Chaos ordered some antiVosexx3 whatever that was but whatever it had been it was good because I don't remember the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke up to a small dog licking my face. I was lying on a soft black mattress with little black puppies on it. Wait those weren't on the mattress those where real live puppies and they where ADORABLE. I sat up slowly feeling a little light headed and had a pulsating headache and walked over to the door there was no handle it just opened. Halfway down the corridor I remembered to check and see if I had clothes on. Nope I ran back into that room as fast as I could. On a small table in the middle of the small room there was a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a red tee shirt. Once I changed into those I walked out of the room to see if I could find Chaos.

**Hazel Pov  
><strong>It's been a week since Percy died everyone has been asking about the kiss, but we weren't a couple it was just a….. I guess I don't know what it was either. We won though and to some that was all that mattered. Tonight we would burn Percy's shroud we didn't have a body his disappeared. Hades even said that his soul didn't pass to the underworld but no one else knew that except for the gods and us 6.

"Hey Hazel are you ready?" Leo asked he has been like a brother to me for the past week Piper is always asking questions and Jason is just kind of awkward when it comes to stuff like this. One thing that I've been questioning is Annabeth. When she saw me and Percy kiss she looked extremely jealous, but they were done she had cheated on him. It doesn't matter I had to go to the burning all the others that lost their lives in the war had a ceremony the day after we defeated the giants and the two camps where put at ease Reyna came through with the statue.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute" Zipping up my jacked I walked outside, it wasn't cold but the jacket was comforting. It had been Percy's.

"Here tonight we honor the death of our beloved Perseus, his fatal flaw was loyalty and he sacrificed his life for the life of another. He brought Zeus his master bolt; he helped capture the Golden Fleece, he held the sky up for Artemis, he explored the labyrinth to sabotage the titans' plans, he fought Kronos himself in the battle on Olympus, and killed the Giant king he helped keep Gea asleep. Here tonight we Honor the savior of Olympus and his death" Chirons voice rang out clear and loud above all of the few mourners.

A lot of the campers forgot about Percy as soon as Frank came dancing through telling everyone about how he came through and saved the day and how Percy had cheated on Annabeth with me so a lot of campers didn't like me but Percy's old friends knew that he would never do such a thing.

So at least I still had a few friends but even Poseidon, Artemis, and Hades where there along with a few others Poseidon looked like crap but Hades just looked grateful. As the shroud began to burn I couldn't watch I had to leave.

On my way back to the Hades cabin my dad stopped me I his Roman form. "Hazel, I'm so glad you're okay, I- I 'm sorry about what happened to your…. Whatever he might have been to you"

"It's okay" I lied "I'll be fine I just want to get some rest"

"Oh okay I'll let you do that" after that odd talk Pluto flashed out so wherever he goes probably the underworld. When I reached my cabin I saw Nico waiting there.

"Hey bro what's up" he didn't even turn his head

"He's gone, I can't believe it he's actually gone" The amount of pain in his voice was worrisome. Why was he taking this so hard I mean I know he and Percy had a long history but Nico sounded crushed beyond repair.

"What's wrong" I asked moving over to him he just walked away and lied down on his bunk. I guess I could go and ask Jason he seemed to know something about Nico no one else did and it seemed my brother wanted to keep it that way. I walked over to Zeus's cabin and knocked no answer so I walked in. Jason was just sitting there in a little crevice in the wall looking at a picture.

"Hey, um can I ask you something" I said he turned slowly to look me in the eyes.

"Sure what is it" he croaked, his voice was rough and low.

"Do you know anything about my brother and Percy" at this his eyes seemed to light up looking nervous.

"Nico would kill me if e ever finds out that I'm telling you this so keep that in mind, but umm…. Nico used to kinda sorta have a crush on Percy." My jaw dropped. No way!

Everyone though that Nico had a thing for Annabeth.

"Oh well um, I'll get back to you" I said hurrying out of the cabin. When I got to my bed I lay down and closed my eyes.

All I could think about was Percy the way that he held me when I was feeling down the way he would listen without straying even for a moment, how he would get Frank to back off when he would come back and try to convince me that he had changed that he loved me.

After only about a week Percy had me falling for him and now he was gone. But whenever I closed my eyes I could see him, his face, his lips.

**Percy Pov  
><strong>I found Chaos and immediately he explained to me the training I would be going through, both mental and physical and we started right away. For about a month I endured painful exhausting tests to see how well I had been trained back on earth apparently not that well. After a rough day of wordless training Chaos finally decided to say something.

"Alright go and change into some fresh clothes there is an outfit laid out for you in your room, change and meet me in my office when you're done. Chaos ordered I didn't say anything I just jogged out of the training area and into the halls leading to my room. I got lost a few times on the way.

When I changed I walked over to Chaos's office, a small room covered with stars and galaxies. "I'm here" I announced.

"Oh great listen, we should talk you might need to sit down for this"

Chaos had a concerned look in his eyes. So I sat down and asked him what was up.

"You know how back on earth your father is Poseidon," I nodded "well there's a twist." He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Listen Poseidon may be your father but he was… when you were born your….the thing is…Okay let me try and make this scientific" He seemed to be having a hard time getting his thoughts out and I was getting worried. "Your dads spe...spe-eww, your dads sperm was transfused with an ancient deity."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" I asked

"There is a prophecy that an ancient race's final power will be bestowed into a young Demigod, that would be you, the power you hold can only grow with time you have to harness it and learn to use it, the prophecy that I speak will either make or break the universe"

"Oh great, so I'm supposed to be some chosen one and save the day?" Chaos just nodded "well great that's just dandy" I murmured under my breath.

"So now we are going to get you crowned as the prince of darkness, if my guesses are correct you will be the one to rain terror and justice to this… era of life or something like that I don't know the prophecy by heart."

We walked into some weird arena thing where we were greeted by thousands of warrior marching into the arena. Once everyone was settled Chaos began to speak. "I have called out to everyone here because it has come time to crown our prince of darkness" Everyone gasped.

I had to say some long speech about pledging allegiance to Chaos and the galaxies and stuff then Chaos wrapped his has around my temples and shot a dark beam seeping through my mind and body I could feel my aura grow more powerful, almost like a hidden part inside of me being awakened for the first time. I felt my figure grow larger and there was a searing pain across my left shoulder it went up to my neck over my shoulder down to my waist and through my arm in my back it felt as if wings where sprouting from my back and when I turned around I hadn't been far from the truth.

"Perseus Jackson, you shall hereby be known as; The Prince of Darkness for bringing terror upon your enemy's and justice upon those who need light"

When Chaos finished I was extremely confused but I just accepted the title nodded and walked back to my room to inspect my body. When I pulled off my shirt I saw a tattoo stretching from my shoulder to my waist. It looked like a tribal tattoo of a wolf, hellhound and dragon combined, in short it was Awesome. When I looked into the mirror I saw I climbed to almost 6 feet tall. My raven black hair seemed fuller and shinier my features had looked like they had been chiseled into an awesome slab of marble with wings! Oh and then there was the wings my wings where pitch black with golden specks on them soft as silk and according to the text message Chaos sent me they were Impenetrable.

When I touched the slightly paw shaped part of my tattoo that crossed my heart it morphed into a puppy Devil Wolf they where a species that began when a Hellhound and an Angel wolf bred.

Angle wolves are like magic wolves. They are usually White or grey with a black patch over their heart. "I see you found your sacred animal" Chaos said walking into my room.

"Wait the Devil Wolves are my sacred anima" I asked. The devil wolves are like my favorite thing ever they where adorable.

"Yep you are king of the Devil Wolves it's about time you started claiming some of you heritage. What are you going to name him?"

"I think… I think I'll name him Jace" It just sounded right.

"By the way Perseus, uh after you train enough to where you can control the powers you will gain you're going to have to go back to earth. It might take a while so I'm willing to let you resurrect some friends from the underworlds, you will start a group of assassins and all that cool stuff you can choose 4 people I'll be waiting for your decisions"

With those words Chaos left leaving me to choose 4 dead friends to start a league of assassins with, cool!

After about an Hour of thinking I called over Chaos and gave him the names I decided on; Bianca, Zoe, Beckendof, and Luke. "Are you sure" Chaos asked I nodded for about an hour I played around with Jace waiting for my old friends to get here. I chose Luke because in the end he did do what was right and he was one of the beast swords men around. It was nearing mid night so I lay down and stared at the Milky Way through the screen on my wall. "One day I'll be back for you Hazel one day" and then I fell asleep

**Hazels Pov  
><strong>_"One day I'll be back for you Hazel one day"_ I heard the words in my mind as I woke, it sounded like Percy's voice "Oh great" I muttered "Now I'm going Psycho" When I climbed out of bed and stood up I saw Leo and Piper standing by my bunk.

"What are you guys doing here" I asked

"Were worried about you, since you watched your boyfriends shroud burn you haven't been you, It worries us It's been 2 weeks since he died I understand that you need some time to mourn. It's just that, we want our Hazel back" Piper answered with Leo nodding behind her.

"He was not my boy friend, how many times do I have to tell you that." I stood up to go and shower but Piper wouldn't move.

"We just want to know if you're okay!" Piper tried to reason

"NO I'm not okay, and all you're doing is making this shit worse so just back off!" It came out a lot louder than I expected but they seemed to get the message and they moved out of my way. Why won't they just back off and leave me be. I showered and changed then headed out to the dining pavilion to eat breakfast. When I walked in to my surprise Zeus was there talking with Chiron.

"I would like Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, and Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano to come up to Olympus to be rewarded for your great deeds in the war." Zeus announced. It seemed wrong for _His_ name not to be up there but I knew that he would be honored somehow.

In the throne room on Olympus we all lined up bowing in front of Zeus's throne. "Today you will all be granted Immortality and one wish that is within our power, including granting you _Minor_ god hood" Zeus said emphasizing on the minor part.

First Jason went becoming the minor god of Lightning. Then Annabeth becoming he minor goddess of Architecture, Next went Nico becoming Prince of the underworld and the minor god of death. After Nico It was Frank who became the minor god of Archery much to Apollo's dislike Apollo knew of what Frank and Annabeth had done. Leo became the minor god of Fire and also asked to have Calypso freed, Piper the minor goddess of Love, then Reyna went up she became the Roman minor goddess of war.

"Hazel Levesque Do you accept minor god hood" Zeus asked when I walked up.

"Yes" I responded I was shot with a beam of light from Zeus's master bolt.

"All hail Hazel Levesque minor goddess of riches" It was a lot less painful as one might think having your blood replaced by golden Ichor but it was very tingly. Other than that I didn't feel that different.

"Soo Can we go back to Camp half-blood I didn't get to finish my breakfast" Leo asked The gods nodded and Zapped us back to camp everyone was asking what happened so Jason told them what had happened. I ate and then went to do my camp activities it would be a long day with everyone asking about what happened on Olympus ugh good thing were going back to Camp Jupiter tomorrow.

**Percy Pov  
><strong>The next morning I woke up to a lot a screaming. Not like the painful kind of screams but more like those girly screeches teenage girls make. It turns out the girls decided to let themselves into my room and where met by Jace at the door.

"What the hell!" I said jumping from my spot on the edge of the bed landing face first on the ground.

"Percyyy!" The girls screeched Jace ran and jumped on top of me while I was trying to get up, Zoe and Bianca started to run up to me but then stopped once they realized I was shirtless.

"Damn Percy you're like… Hot" Bianca stammered, I rushed to put on a shirt but when I tried to pull it down my wings had stopped me so I just covered my front with it.

"And you have wings that's like Awesome" Zoe said which surprised me that she wasn't still speaking in her early modern English accent.

"Yeah uh, Hey how's it goin" I said

"I think we might should go" Bianca suggested pulling Zoe out of the room. Good now that they're gone I can figure out this shirt thing. I thought. I sent a text message to Chaos asking what to do. He replied with a Lol telling me to go look in my closet. When I opened the closet doors I found many new shirts with wing slits in the back so I grabbed a dark hoodey and ran out to meet up with the guys.

"Yo, Beckendorf how's it been!" I shouted seeing the two guys hanging out in the training arena.

"Hey Perse good to see you, heard you died or something like that" Charles replied '

"Yeah well Giant kings are a lot tougher than you might think" I said. Luke had just looked up from his lunch and his widened so much I thought they would pop out of his head.

"Woah, where did you get the wings" He asked

"Well what good is being the prince of darkness if you don't have any toys" I answered seeing Bianca walk in

"And he has a sick tattoo" She said. Both of the guys looked jealous so I started to show off my new powers. I had control over shadows and darkness along with fire and of course water powers. I could fly and flame travel which painlessly burns yourself into ash then transports you to where you want to go it was kina cool.

"I see you're showing off" Chaos said walking into the room. "You 4" he continued pointing at Luke, Charles, Bianca and Zoe who had just walked into the room "Will receive my blessing and will train to become an assassin of darkness" the 4 nodded "Also, and Percy you might want to hear this; You will receive code names for secret missions and stuff you will need to forget those of the past and become something greater than you have ever imagined.

About an hour after being blessed by Chaos we decided on our code names. Charles would be known as Blaze. Luke would be known as Dex. Bianca would be known as Angel. Zoe would be known as Stella, and I would be known as Ash. I know pretty bad ass.

We all got weapons and armor but I already had armor, all I had to do was touch to fingers on my left wrist and think of the armor my tattoo would seep out and cover my body in a flexible almost non-penetrable armor that was dark and had a Sea green trident sticking through a blood red Omega. My sword riptide had been melted down, much to mine and Zoe's displeasure then combined with Chaos Plutonium a special metal that can never break. Riptide was separated into two blades which were almost identical to the former leaf shaped blade on my shoulders there were 4 throwing knives each, 6 at my waist and another 4 on my back, they would never run out and where made of stygian iron.

Charles was armed with a very heavy war hammer and long sword. They both melded into his armor so all he had to do was think of them and they appeared. Zoe and Bianca both had a magical bow that appeared with one though and endless ammo and throwing knives. Luke had I version of backbiter that was melded with Chaos Plutonium. Once we had all we needed we trained, we trained and trained and trained some more.

**Still Percy's Pov 3 Chaos year's later 1 earth year.  
><strong>It's been 3 years since Dex (Luke), Blaze (Beckendorf), Angel (Bianca), and Stella (Zoe) had arrived. In those three years we have trained and gained power more than we have ever imagined possible. Now just one of use could kill at least 3 gods at once. My powers have grown even more and I learned that my partial heritage comes from the Helixian. They are the creators of the creators and I am the last of their kind.

"Hey Ash, hold up!" Dex called as I walked into the elevator to go to the club.

"Hey bro how was it with Stephanie?" I asked as he jumped through the closing doors

"Hood we totally hit it off last night, thanks for setting us up" he replied. Stephanie was a girl I met on one of my missions to Exedra; I was assigned to watch over her Platoon on their mission to wipe out the capital of the Quiqs. Quiqs are nasty Reptile like things that shoot lava from the pours in their face it's really nasty. But Stephanie's platoon was abbot to get wiped out from an ambush so of course I swooped in and saved the day.

"Ugh why is it so loud up here" Dex complained once we reached the night club.

"Because dumbass, it's a club" I shouted over the loud music Dex went off to grab a drink with Blaze while I had to go up and see what Chaos wanted. He had called for me over the intercom.

"You rang" I said closing the sound proof doors in his office.

"Yeah, um have a seat have some antiVose" I could tell he was nervous, that was the most expensive drink in the club we didn't get any unless it was a special occasion or Chaos had something bad to tell us. In this case I'm guessing the latter.

"Just tell me what I have to do" I asked. He still looked unsure. "I promise I won't blow up another planet" That's a long story…

"Fine…Youhavetogobacktoearth" Chaos stammered his words so fast I couldn't understand what he was saying. Unless it was you have to go back to earth, then he better hand over the AntiVose. "I said you have to go back to earth."

"HELL NAW, those bastards, I've been gone for 1 year and they already forgot about me, moved on to the newest thing. Frank that bastard he says he was the one who saved the day with his stupid shape shifting crap! You know what how about I go down there know as a devil wolf and have him tell me he saved the day then!" By the time I had finished Chaos already had three separate shot glasses filled with AntiVosxx3 I sat down and took 'em all.

"So you'll go?" Chaos asked

"I hate you so much right now…. Yeah I'm going" I hope Hazel didn't fall back under Frank's spell. The last part I added on silently.

"Great go grab your bags you leave in an hour" I left and headed back downstairs when I reached my room I tapped my heart and Let Jace out, Devil Wolves have slower aging processes than we do so he was still as cute as a ferocious wolf puppy can be.  
><em><strong>One Hour Later<strong>_**_  
><em>**"Bye guys!" I called out as I walked into the pod that would send me back to earth. The only thing I was looking forward to seeing there was Hazel. I armored up and set course to the Milky Way Eta was about 30 minutes so I decided to settle down for a quick nap. "ETA 3 MINUTES ETA 3 MINUTES" The computer blared loudly waking me from my restful sleep since I was crowned prince of darkness I didn't have nightmares anymore so for once in my life my sleep was peaceful. "ETA 2 MINUTES" I buckled up and prepared to manually commence the landing sequence, the automated landings with these things where usually rough. "ETA 1 MINUTE…. 30 Seconds….10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. You have reached your destination" Ugh that voice irritated me soo much.

I pulled up my hood and climbed out of my pod I laid foot on the old creaky dock of camp half-blood and was immediately met by about 200 campers rushing from there afternoon activities. "WHO ARE YOU" One of the campers shouted I just kept quiet. When I tried to walk around so I could meet with Chiron they wouldn't budge and kept yelling out random questions that I refused to answer. Force wouldn't work so I just let my wings loose and flew over their heads; it was nice to stretch out my wings.

I landed on the big house and walked right in interrupting a war council meeting. "My gods what is going on here?" Chiron shouted

"We need to talk…Alone" there were many disappointed faces few that I noticed. There was Annabitch representing the Athena cabin, Clarissa representing the Ares cabin, the stolls brothers where there and so was Katie Gardner of the Demeter cabin, the rest I didn't know.

"Are you the..." Chiron started but then stopped and came up to me talking a little bit quieter "Are you the chosen one that has been spoken of" He asked I nodded and he gave me a gesture to stay put "War council Dismissed" He commanded. Everyone but Annabeth left "I said War Council DISMISSED" He said sternly

"Oh I thought you just, okay whatever I'm out" She left.

"Perseus, is it really you my boy?" he asked tears whelming up in his eyes as I pulled down my hood "Praise the gods of Olympus your alive!" He shouted pulling me into a very manly bear hug. "We must alert the gods immediately"

"No we can't not yet, they can't know who I am yet" I said stopping him from calling down the god's

"Well why not?" He asked

"It's orders from Chaos" I reasoned he just nodded and shooed me off so I raised my hood and was going to leave, but Annabeth tackled me as soon as I got out of the door.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here!?" She shouted I remained silent except for a small chuckle as her eyes widened when she began to levitate, floating in mid air unable to move thanks to the water molecules in her body. I just dropped her let out my wings and leaped into the air.

I started off towards camp Jupiter but was having second thoughts. What if's that I have been concerned about since I left home base as I like to call it. The fact that I call it that really pisses off Chaos but the truth is I can never remember the planets real name. Before I could give it a second though I was soaring into the San Francisco Bay area looking for the entrance to camp Jupiter and by pure luck Hazel and piper where guiding the entrance.

"Who are you" Piper demanded I took off my hood and her she stared in disbelief "No, No it can't be… I saw you die" She stammered Hazel had been asleep on guard so Piper had to shake her to get her awake. By the time she had rubbed the sleep from her eyes my hood was back up.

"Who are you" She asked groggily so I pulled down my hood once again just to receive the same response Piper gave almost a mirror reaction, that is until she ran up and embraced with tears in her eyes. "I...I missed you so much" She sniffled finally looking up into my eyes. So she hadn't fallen under Franks spell.

Oh gods Hazel I missed you too. 3 years it's been 3 years of hell not being able to come back" I whispered in her ear. "And each day of those 3 years you where on my mind". She looked up seeming confused

"Three years, no that can't be right here it's only been one" Piper butted in "Where I was it was three years, Time passes much slower in this galaxy" I responded.

"Wait so you where in a different Galaxy" Hazel asked rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah under the command of Chaos, leading the Shadow assassins an elite team of… well you know, Assassins.

"Hey Pipes your shift is ov- PERCY HOLY COW SHIT" Jason Exclaimed walking through the tunnel entrance. "Cow shit is holy now" I joked Jason just ran up and bear hugged me Hazel just getting away in time.

"Dude you should come and like hang out we really have some catching up to do." Jason gestured for use to follow him so we did. He called in some favors and guard duties were taken care of. Over in the Neptune cabin I explained everything then Piper just had to go and ask some ridonkidonk question.

"So you really have a tattoo that sprouts puppies" She squealed I pulled my shirt up to show off my tats and then summoned Jace achieving more squeals. Jace is one of the only Devil Wolves that will love on almost anyone.

"So Hazel, Percy now that you guys are like back in the same galaxy are you two going to be a thing. Don't even try to tell me that you don't like each other I saw what happened outside, and I'm not deaf Percy here has been thinking of you a lot" Piper was like totally pressuring us and Jason wasn't helping.

I looked over questionably at Hazel and started a mental conversation.  
><strong>(BOLD ITALICS =PERCY. NON BOLD= HAZEL)<strong>

_**Uhm I… I mean like**__._

_Woah wait your talking to me through my brain! _Hazel's sudden excitement was apparent on her face.

_**Yeah just think the reply and then I get it.**_

_Okay I think I got it. But about piper I mean I'm not going to deny it I even had a crush on you when Frank and I had still been dating. That's why he was kinda nervous around you for a while._

_**Well I'm willing to try it if you are. Deal?**_

_Deal!_

"So are you two done with your mental conversation?" Piper asked sarcastically. We nodded "SO wait you two were really talking through the others mind!" we nodded again. Piper just made an explosion gesture with her hands

"Okay so are you dating or not" Jason asked while his girlfriend looked on expectantly. Once again we nodded.

"*Enter Girly squeal* OMGs really good for you Hazel" Piper exclaimed. "So now we need a couple name just FYI we decided on Franabeth while you were gone…" She just sat there for a minute "Na I got nothing" I inwardly sighed THANK THE GODS!

"Hey guys it's about HOLY PERCY!" Reyna jumped as if she had seen a ghost when she walked into the cabin.

"I just go by Percy if that's okay with you" I joked Reyna was just blinking repeatedly then she turned around and walked out and back in.

"It really is you. You really are back?"

"Yeah um…Surprise". I was surprised Reyna wasn't wearing her Praetor stuff just some cut up jeans and a Camp tee.

" Well like I was going to say, it's about time to send a party over to the other camp for the War council meeting I'm going and I was going to see If you and Hazel would go" Reyna asked Jason.

"I'll go but I doubt much would keep Hazel from going, unless you could convince her new boyfriend to stay here" as soon as the words left Jason's mouth I could see the regret in his eyes as I gave him a death stare accompanied by a heavy blush.

"Well then" Reyna smirked "I guess I'll go ready the car"

"No need" I interrupted "I can get us there faster just go and grab your things." Less than 20 minutes later we were at camp half-blood. Ash travel may be fast but it's also tiring so as soon as we got across the borders I told the group not to tell anyone that I was back and then used one last burst of energy to transport to my old bunk in Poseidon's cabin.

**Hazels Pov.**

**When we walked into the big house everyone was there sitting around the ping pong table Chiron looked deep in thought while Leo was throwing mini sausages at the jaguar head that was on the wall.**

**"****So should we start" Jason asked once we sat down.**

**"****Sure, um just fyi we got the roaming pit scorpion out of the woods so capture the flag is a go" Clarisse announced**

**We sat there and talked for about 20 minutes before something even mildly interesting came up.  
>" So I know that the tensions have eased between the Romans and the Greeks but, I think maybe if there was ever another large issue like Gaea or another titan war, or you know something big that it would be important to able to work together and cooperate. So I was thinking maybe if we had war games together at intervals like once a month or like once a year than we would be able to work together and trust in the other side more easily if another major threat where to come up." Reyna said.<strong>

**"****Well that could work but how would we get such a large number of demigods across the country without drawing attention from hundreds of monsters, and who would guard the camp while the others were gone." Chiron replied. Reyna's Idea was a good one but the chances of it working out where slim.**

**"****I have an idea but it's crazy" Leo said but when weren't his ideas crazy? "What if we could build a portal or something like that where we could transport large numbers of demigods to the other camp like that" He said snapping his fingers.**

**"****Your insane flame boy!" snarled Clarisse**

**"****Listen Leo the idea is great but the chances of anyone having the technology or the recourses to build a portal is like a million to none, and what if one side decided to wage an attack on the other there would be no time to try and talk it out its jus *Snap* lots of demigods dead" Jason pointed out Leo looked crushed for a moment but then his eyes lit up.**

**"****But what if we could make it to where only people could cross and the one side would supply weapons for the event, and I'll have you know that since I became a god-". "Minor god" Clarisse corrected. "Okay since I became a minor god I have a ton of extra material just lying around" Leo said. Jason looked like he was going to say something but then stopped.**

**"****Okay well I think that should be enough to work on till we get to head over there to camp Jupiter we haven't found any horrible threats yet, and I'm thinking Leo should get started on the calculations for that portal." Chiron said stopping anyone else from arguing on the subject he quickly left the room.**

**What was that all about" I asked.**

**"****I have no clue some guy walked in earlier today while we were talking about fixing up some of our defenses and since then he's been, pretty out of it." Clarisse said. She was nice enough at times but seemed to like giving Leo a hard time. I've heard that one time when she was trying to give Percy a swirly he busted the pipelines and she got sprayed in toilet water.**

**"****I think I might have an idea of why, or who really might be giving him grief someone stopped by our camp today too." Jason said before jumping up and leaving.**

**"****I better go follow him" I said before darting off to go find Jason. I could hear Reyna running to catch up with me**

**"****Where do you think he's headed" She asked**

"Probably to go find um, you know who". She nodded and we jogged over to the Poseidon's cabin.

"Hey why did you just leave like that" Reyna demanded when we found Percy and Jason there was another man in the room he was tall and pale he had a suit that looked like it was made of time and space its self and his eyes where bright and golden like stars.

"Oh, Reyna um hey" Jason stammered turning around from his conversation with the strange man. "I think you should meet someone"

We walked over there to see Percy standing there in some weird armor and he had, what where those things it looked like he had things sprouting from his back, "WAIT YOU HAVE WINGS" I exclaimed out loud.

"Oh um Yeah, they kinda came with the whole Prince of darkness thingy" Percy said sheepishly

"Prince of darkness what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. He just shrugged and raised his hands.

"Ugh, really after 3 years you still don't know what that means" The strange man asked

"Well I doubt you know either, you still haven't found that stupid save the galaxy prophecy." Percy snapped back he sounded like he was on his last nerve with this space dude.

"Are you really going to argue with the creator of the universe? You know I could just snappy my fingers and you would cease to exist." Reyna went bug eyed and started stammering but Percy just kept on arguing.

"No you can't make me cease to exist and you know it, I've heard you talking to Erebus about the prophecy. You said that you had talked to the fates about it and you where running out of time I heard what you said I'm not stupid" Chaos looked sadden and Percy walked out towards the beach.

"Ash wait!" The man said running out after him.

"Woah what was that about" Reyna asked "That was Chaos creator of the universe, he came by to update Percy on some mission and told him that one of his weird animal things had there pups and stuff then some stuff about these people named Dex and Angel came up and then a whole bunch of nonsense came up." Jason explained. Reyna said that Annabeth had ended up over a Camp and she had to go back and keep Frank from trying to give away her spot as Praetor so she left and then Jason went to go hang out with Leo and see if he needed any help with the portal stuff so he just flashed out. Leaving me alone ugh.

**Percy Pov  
><strong>"Ash wait" Chaos called as I stomped off towards the beach. There was one secluded spot that no one knew about my father had shown it to me on my 16th birthday after everyone got done gossiping about me and Annabeth getting together.

"Damnit Ash, what all did you hear not all of it was true" Chaos said sitting down once I reached the beach,.

"I heard that, you had talked to the Fates, they said that you where running out of time, that after this one you would need to find another deity to replace you when this was all over, I heard you tell him that you where slowly fading to the void and that you had found the one to replace you"

"Oh, well that all was true. Listen I know that it might seem kinda scary being the creator of the Universe but that's not what you would be, you wouldn't become Chaos you would just be taking over my role as the creator and my powers anything even beyond your wildest dream you could do. You could make so much more be so much more." Chaos tried to convince me

"Listen I don't want power I don't want to be able to do everything beyond my wildest dreams that's just not me." He just sighed and patted me on the back.

"That's exactly why you are my replacement threes nothing you can do about it. I've already started the process of transferring my powers to you." And with that he flashed out, why does he have to be such an ass?

I walked back to the camp but stayed in the shadows I didn't want anyone to know that I was here, yet. As I neared the camp borders' I felt I powerful presence so I shimmied up a tree and watched as about 70 girls climbed up the hill all wearing silver hunting outfits. I watched closely trying to spot some special people; while I wasn't supposed to come here I did anyways and sent a few new hunters Artemis's way with the help of Gored my Alpha dog, er Alpha Devil Wolf. I saw Thalia who was talking to some of the girls I sent there were about 12 of them I doubt they had been to Camp before.

The conch horn blew signaling that Lady Artemis had arrived. Thalia started to look in my direction so I stayed absolutely still she looked right past me so I climbed down started walking through some of the forest like area and started thinking on how I would let everyone know I was alive. I could dive bomb into the middle of the camp during the campfire sing along, I could Ash travel onto Olympus, or I could cause I large explosion in the middle of the lake and burst onshore. Decisions, decisions. Once everyone gathered around the dining pavilion to greet the hunters I set my plan into action.

Soaring thousands of feet above camp half-blood then I closed my wings and plummeted down to earth. I fiery skin formed around me as I dropped down once I broke the sound barrier everyone looked up. 3,2,1 FLAME ON! When I was about to hit the surface of the lake I turned to ash and caused a large explosion at the lake where I landed then reformed and climbed out.

Without my hood on everyone could see my face. There was a lot of murmuring and a lot of people who didn't know what was going on. Jason and Hazel looked like they were on the verge of tears they were laughing so hard.

"No, No it can't be" Artemis whispered. "PERCY JACKSON WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST YEAR!" Thalia shouted marching right up to me and punching me square in the jaw.

As soon as her hand hit my face she yelled in pain as her wrist broke on my face. It wasn't smart to punch something that was part Devil Wolf in the face or really anywhere for that matter.

"Here thalia calm down let me see it" I whispered soothingly, she let go of her injured wrist and let me see it. I held it lightly and sent a pulsing light through her wrist and you could literally see the broken bone realigning itself.

"How the hell did you do that" She asked

"I'm just Awesome like that." Next Artemis walked up and started demanding answers firing her questions like a machine gun "where have you been, how are you alive, who are you serving, how did you survive that drop, and WHERE IN ZUESES NAME DID YOU GET WINGS!"

"Um, I can explain it all later but um I just kinda fell 40,000 feet and I'm hungry so if you'll just kinda, scooch out my way-"

"No! I will not move! You will explain this to me right now!" she yelled in outrage. I didn't even blink; I just walked around her and headed over to my ship that lay unmoved on the edge of the lake.

"How dare you ignore me, I am a goddess I could kill you right where you stand BOY" She yelled boy as if it were the worst insult ever. When I kept walking she fired an arrow of pure energy at me. Everyone gasped. I just turned around and shielded myself with a wall of shadows.

"Impossible!" She screamed madder than ever then realization hit her and she flashed up to Olympus."What the hell was that cuz" Thalia asked

"It's a long story, Chiron call an emergency meeting on Olympus if Artemis hasn't already, I need to have a talk with the gods." He nodded and galloped off. All of the campers where still getting over the fact that Artemis had shot an arrow at me and I was still alive but they were recovering from that shock now so I grabed Hazel and Thalia and Ash traveled into my ship.

"Where the hell are we going" Thalia asked

"Olympus"

I set course and walked over to where Hazel was sitting. The ship wasn't that big, it was about 15ft by 12, but that was enough. "Hey, I um have been meaning to talk to you about something" I said.

"That doesn't sound good" Thalia called from the other side of the room.

"Oh Shut up Thalia nobody asked you" Hazel yelled. Thalia responded by sticking her tongue out. "So what's up?" She asked.

"It's your sister, or you step sister from your father in Greek form if that makes any sense" she just shook her head but gestured for me to continue.

"Your sister is alive, I've lost contact with Nico and I really want him to know that she's okay." When I finished she looked like she had a secret that she really wanted to tell me but just, couldn't.

"Ok I'll make sure to tell him, I think he's at camp Jupiter with his um, friend"

"Oooh Nico finally got a girl, who is it" Thalia asked walking over to us.

"Um, it, it isn't a girl, Nico… Nico's gay" Woah, Nico really he's like one of the last guys I would think of being with a guy. EVER but then again I never really thought about him and girls either.

"It's not like there's anything wrong with being homosexual it's just, what he likes I guess" I said.

"Please don't tell him I told you" She begged

"I won't" Then I gave Thalia the evil eye until she promised not to tell anyone either. "ETA 3 MINUTES" The electronical voice said over the intercom.

"I Hate that voice" Thalia and I growled in unison causing Hazel to snicker.

**Time skip to Olympus (Pov will be Percy's here on out unless I say differ)**

"What Is the meaning of all this!" Zeus shouted once all of the gods and goddesses arrived. "It's Percy! He's back" Artemis yelled.

"You have got to be kidding me no one just pops up after being dead for a year it's impossible the Fates would never allow it." Hades replied.

"Then how do you explain the dead man standing right in front of your eyes!" Artemis yelled back at the both of them. All eyes turned on me and so I pulled down my hood "(insert large gasp)" there was a lot of murmuring and Aphrodite looked like she was going to pounce.

"Um since you're like all alive and stuff now would you happen to be single" she stammered.

"Nope" when I said that all the gods jerked away from their conversation and looked at me like I was crazy except for Ares who was looking pissed off at Aphrodite and me and Jason, Reyna, and Hazel were just giggling while getting suspicious looks from the other minor gods except for Nico he wasn't there. Where in the world was that guy.

"What are you three laughing about?!" Frank demanded

"Oh it's nothing that you and all of your majestic royalty should be concerned about" Reyna tried to snap back but there were some giggles in between. Frank and Annabeth were both giving them glares which just made it even funnier even I started to roll of the floor laughing.

"Dionysus have you been slipping some of your wine to theses children at camp" Zeus asked starting to looked concerned. "No I doubt they need the stuff theses people are crazy" the wine god replied.

When the laughing fit was over Zeus started asking like a million questions. "Where have you been for the last year?" he started off.

"With Chaos and my team of Assassins" everyone stared at me with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Are you trying to say that you a mere measly Demigod have been in the presence of Chaos the creator of the universe?!" Zeus asked in disgust.

"The first part about me being a "Mere measly Demigod" that part you got wrong the second, well I wouldn't say just in the presence of Chaos were more like friends kinda, almost a fatherly figure" I replied.

"You are lying I should smite you where you stand" Zeus yelled in pure jealousy.

"Go ahead pull out your electric toothpick I'd like to see how Chaos would react to you a mere measly god attempting to kill his heir" I replied giving him a smug look.

He pulled out his master bolt and fired a full charged blast of lightning at me I waited a moment and then called upon the shadows and deflected the blast right back at him. Zeus looked as if in pain and shock but then kept firing round after round of lightning and I kept blocking them with a shield of darkness.

The last bolt he fired hit him square in the chest just like all the rest but this one drove it home. I knew that he wouldn't die but he would be in a lot of pain for the next few days.

**"****Damnit Ash I told you to try to not kill any of the gods and look what you did in 5 minutes good grief talk about anger issues" **Chaos joked as he flashed in with a bright blast almost like a mini super nova.

"But he was the one who was attacking me I was just defending myself" I reasoned.

**"****Doesn't matter I was just joking, but**" he said looking to the gods** "But as I was joking Ash here was not in fact all he said was true, not only is he in a relationship he is my heir and he already has enough power on his own to match up to everyone in this room! Now let that sink in for a moment, would you rather have him as an ally in the upcoming war or would you rather us just leave and not offer any assistance this boy here is not a Demigod as you may think but the Helixian guardian that the ancient prophecy's have foretold, his power, his grace, his love and anger will be the things that control your fate." **

When Chaos finished his little speech all the gods where basically on their knees bowing not only to chaos but to me as well, well all except for Frank, that ignorant little stuck up prick. "But why do we need Percy to save us? We have Frank" Annabeth bragged. "Yeah, and what do you mean another war, we won against Gaea I saved everyone" Frank asked.

**"****Oh I forgot about you," **Chaos sighed **"You really are a pompous stuck up brat like Ash said you were, no you didn't win against Gaea, She Will Wake there will be no stopping that, two demigods blood sis spill that day when Ash sacrificed himself for Hazel, in case you don't remember there was blood all around him. Percy was the one to sacrifice himself, to save the day, why would you, a cheating, weak, pompous" **The list just kept going on for a while **"Brat! Try and take his glory" **

"What do you mean cheating? Percy was the one to cheat on Annabeth with Hazel and poor Frank here took Annabeth in and tried to comfort her after her heart break!" Athena said with a sympathetic look.

"How many of you people actually believe that story?" I asked most everyone except for most of the minor gods Apollo Artemis, Hestia, Hades, and Dionysus raised their hands. "What is wrong with the world" I muttered under my breath.

**"****Well that was really all I had to say other than you need to prepare your selves because Gaea will rise with the help of other primordial and that Ash is the one that the great Prophecy spoke of and stuff so I'm out" **Chaos said before flashing out.

"Before I dismiss this meeting I have two questions. 1. Why does Chaos keep calling Percy Ash? 2. Who are you going out with?"

"Ash was my Assassin name, and um I won't answer the 2nd question unless she is okay with everyone knowing." I answered kinda awkwardly.

Slowly Hazel walked up from the back of the throne room where the minor gods had their little mini thrones and placed her hand in mine. That was when Nico walked in.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late had some, PERCY WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled.

For some reason Hazel was avoiding eye contact with her brother. "Um hey Nico… I'm back"

Nico just stood there looking confused and a little. No scratch that Nico looked really mad. "Um I think I should go, Jerald's sick" Nico said walking out.

"Nico WAIT" Hazel yelled running out to find him I stared to run after hr but I decided not to. "You and Hazel are going out! I knew it!" Aphrodite shrieked "Can we share you?" she asked with puppy dog eyes and for a moment I was tempted to say yes but then I snapped out of her charm speak.

"Ew What the fuck mom stop trying to charm speak Percy into sleeping with you" Piper yelled even Jason looked dazed by the level of charm speak the love goddess was using.

"I'm going to go and try to find Hazel" I said before running out of the throne room and leaping into the air. I circled around Olympus a few times before I spotted the 2.

" I already lost a sister to him I don't want to lose you too I can't lose you" I heard Nico crying out.

"Nico your sister isn't dead Bianca isn't dead." I said once I landed.

"Dang you have wings too!" he gasped "What do you mean Bianca isn't dead I know she isn't dead she tried for rebirth" Nico said immediately snapping back into serious mode.

"No Nico Bianca is still Bianca. She is alive Bianca is a Shadow Assassin." I reasoned but Nico just wouldn't believe me. So I pulled out my phone and called her on Skype.

"Ughh what do you want Ash it's like 4 in the morning here" Bianca complained

"I think your brother wants to talk to you." I replied and gave Nico the phone I could hear her cries of joy and fresh tears started to roll down Nico's face.

"Thank you" Hazel said. "I think we should leave them alone for a while" I suggested she nodded so we started to walk along the garden paths.

"It's beautiful up here" She said admiring some of the flowers. "Yeah it is, hey Hazel, have you ever wanted to fly?" I asked giving her a playful look.

"I don't like this your giving me that look" She said smiling. I ran over and picked her up bridal style and then leaped off of Olympus expanding my wings and gliding on the warm summer night air. I dived and swirled around doing loops Hazel let out several whoops of joy.

"Wow this is amazing." She gasped.

"Yeah it's like you're in your own world, free on all problems no one can stop you." I replied. We flew on gently looking at the moon and the stars.

"That" I said directing her sight towards a cluster of stars "Is Zoe's constellation, she was a friend of mine, once a hunter of Artemis, when she died at the hands of her father Artemis decided to make her a constellation but now she is revived as a Shadow Assassin" I said.

"Wow, she must have been a very brave person"

"Yeah she was pretty cool, very frightening, like whatever you do, DO NOT even THINK about touching her food! I joked "I swear that lady eats more than I do"

"Damn how is that even possible, you would have thought she would have exploded by now" She laughed.

"We flew around for a while then decided to land over by camp Jupiter.

"Um actually wait don't leave just yet I'm just grabbing a few things" She demanded lightly so I withdrew my wings and walked through the tunnel into camp Jupiter.

Hazel ran into her dorm and came out with a bag.

"Okay I'm ready lets go" She said so I Ash traveled us out of there.

We arrived at my secret spot on the beach. "Hey check this out" I said as shadows started to swirl around the area making it pitch black for a moment once the shadows receded there was a pitch black beach house other than the wooden deck and railing with Sea green swirls.

"Woah" was all Hazel managed to say. I lead her into the house and inside there was a hallway that open up and lead to a small kitchen and a living room which was furnished with leather couches a flat screen T.V and a X-box 1. The living room lead to a hallway that had doors in each room there was a queen sized bed lined with white linen sheets a small wooden dresser that also had a smaller TV and a DVD player on it and a night stand that had a radio placed on top.

"We've been going out for one day and your already asking me to move in with you" Hazel asked laughing.

"No I'm not asking for you to move in with me, I'm just letting you know that if you ever need anywhere to go I will be there for you. You have the key to this cabin if you are ever scared or just want to get away this place will be there for you if I'm not." I replied.

"Annabeth is crazy for leaving you" Hazel said walking up and hugging me.

"She doesn't matter right now I've forgiven her for what she did to me, it was just a breakup" I replied.

"But you went through hell for her"

"I know and that made it that much harder but I've forgiven her, mostly" was all I said.

We headed to the living room and started to play some video games.

3 hours, 2 lost video games, and 1 pizza later Hazel had fallen asleep in my arms on our leather couch. But our peaceful sleep didn't last long because as soon as something occupied my secret place someone found it.

There was fierce pounding on the door which woke Hazel and I up we looked into each other's eyes and started to blush at the position we had fallen into.

While we giggled and tried to untangled ourselves from the blanket and each other the pounding got louder.

"Hey who's in there?!" A voice yelled

"Oh come On Travis it's probably just an old cabin that Nico stayed in, you know he didn't like the Hades cabin for a while." Someone else reasoned but I think I know who the two where.

I ran with Hazel to the door continuing to giggle and blush.

"Hey Travis, Katie hold up" I called once I opened the door and saw the couple walking off into the distance.

"Percy?" Katie yelled squinting her eyes. "Ye-ah come on in!" I said. "Do you know Katie and Travis" I asked Hazel nodded "Yeah we met at your funeral, wow that sounds really, weird"

"Hey Hazel how you doin?" Katie asked dragging Travis in.

"Good, kinda tired we just woke up" She responded.

"Wait we, Oooo Percy got himself a girlfriend" Travis gawked.

"Shut up, or I'll slap you" I threatened. "Dude this place is Awesome, how long has it been here?" He asked.

"Oh I created it last night, I can do stuff like that now, I'm like supposedly some chosen one and I have a bunch of cool powers like creating stuff out of the shadows." I explained.

"I didn't understand any of that but it sounds cool. Hey do you guys have any food" Travis asked. Katie just scoffed and she walked off with hazel to go and hang out on the deck.

"Yeah, I can just imagine it and it will pop up in the fridge. If you want I can get some ribs out to thaw and tonight we can have like a BBQ party over here with all the guys" I suggested.

Travis started nodding his head so fast that I thought it would fly off and I started to regret my decision of having a party with him.

**How did you like it please reply those help ALOT and so next chapter hehe ToD i've really been wanting to do one of those. this one wont be that bad but there will be some stuff in there which is why this is rated m. how bout this i wont post the next one until i get 10 reviews. hehe good luck. LoLSauce out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- i own nothing. important authors note at the bottom.**

**Later that night at Percy's cabin**

"RIBS ARE DONE!" I called from out on the deck.

"YASSS!" Leo yelled running over to the grill where I had two big slabs of BBQ ribs ready. The rest of the crew came walking up the steps after drying off from a midnight swim at the beach.

"Damn these are good!" Jason called out from the picnic table that I had set up."Damn right they are I cooked 'em what else would they be" I yelled back. We all sat down and started to eat the food that we had spent all day making.

There was Mac n' Cheese compliments to piper and Jason, Taco's from Leo, Katie had made pie which was amazing and Hazel made some of the best potato salad I had ever eaten.

"Toasts, to being back together again" Jason said raising up the beer that I had gotten from a magical fridge I had received on my 18th birthday up on home base. "And to being alive" Hazel added on playfully elbowing my in the ribs.

"CHEERS" we all clanked beer cans and glugged them down. "So what's the Plan for after dinner it's past midnight so if any of us tried to go back to our cabin the Harpies would attack if we were seen" Katie asked.

"Okay so here's what I was thinking after this, maybe we could like have a game of truth or dare and then we'd probably end up either passing out or getting fucked senseless from that so were taken care of until morning." Conner replied while chewing off a piece of meat.

Hazels face went red when Conner brought up getting fucked senseless. "Doing WHAT" She screeched.

"Oh just to let you know she isn't really with the whole go and fuck everything program." Leo said pointing over at Hazel. "She dated my Great grandpa for a while" He added on.

"Holy shits how old are you" Travis yelled.

"No she died for a while and then came back to life when Death got chained up" I explained. "But you guys seriously go around having sex with people" Hazel gasped.

"Yeah pretty much" Leo replied "Back in my day when you where that age we still went around holding open doors saying ma'am and sir and you never had sex until you got married now, here I am in the 20th century and 15 years old are going on fucking rampages!" Hazel complained.

"Yeah well as Gods our bodies are automatically matured so we can literally just go around and fuck people as we choose, you being 14 have the bodily maturity of a 20 year old but you still only look about 15." Jason explained.

"Wow come to think of it that's kind of weird I mean my age is frozen at 19 because of how fast time passes here but I'm dating a 14 year old and even if I hadn't died and had the same aging process as normal people I might have ended up going out with someone 4 years younger than me." I said pondering all space and time.

"Dude now that I think about it, we could have demigod kids" Jason said. "They would have to build us cabins and everything"

"Sorry were Late um had some stuff to take care of" Frank said while he walked through the trees holding Annabeth's hand.

"What who invited them" Travis said in disgust.

"I DID. If I can forgive them than you sure as hell should be able to forgive them to." I said looking them all in the eyes. "Whatever I mean I have kinda missed talking to Annabeth I just thought that it might make you upset somehow but you where dead and stuff" Piper said.

"Alright it's settled sit down and we can get started, wait isn't Reyna supposed to be here" I asked. "Yeah I'm here, sorry I had to bribe Dakota not to tell anyone I was going to be gone for a day or so" Reyna announced waking through the bushes behind my cabin.

"Okay So I'm not hungry anymore from all the talk about sex and I'm not sure about playing truth or dare with you guys." Hazel said after Reyna sat down. "What why were you talking about sex" Reyna asked looking up from the food she was devouring.

"It started off with Conner and plans of Truth or dare and when the Stoll brothers and Leo are involved it usually ends in sex. And then Hazel started off on how stuff was back in the 70's or whatever time she was from and then stuff about how we can have sex so young since were gods and stuff, and then Percy started to talk about how it's weird that he's dating someone so much younger than him" Jason said explaining what had happened so far.

"Well that's not that Bad Percy I remember that for a few months after the Titan war Artemis was hitting on you and she's like thousands of years older that you." Annabeth said making me blush.

"Damn man you had a maiden goddess on your tail." Jason asked.

"Maybe for a little bit but that's over with, I'm ready to play Truth or dare." I said throwing away my paper plate.

"Alright where are we going to play?" Reyna asked.

"I can add a room to the cabin made special for Truth or Dare and maybe we can make it a regular thing." I suggested "Okay that sounds good, and if we stay the night there maybe we could have like bunk beds and stuff." Annabeth suggested.

When it was finished there were 3 bathrooms, a closet for 7 minutes in heaven, 5 sets of bunk beds (So like 10 places to sleep) a magic fridge and bean bag chairs in a circle. B= Bed b= bathroom C=Closet

|b| |b| |b|

- -

|B| |B| |B| |B| |B| | C |

Magic Fridge .

**(A/N the order of their seating is: Percy, Hazel, Katie, Travis, Jason, Piper, Leo**,** Conner, Annabeth, Frank, Reyna - Percy… Sitting in a circle surrounding the magic fridge.)**

"Alright Frank you can start" I said when we all sat down.

"Okay Jason Truth or Dare" Frank asked'

"Dare, but first what are the rules?"

"Oh um if you don't do the truth you get you have to take off a piece of clothes and if you don't do a dare you have to do the same and kiss someone." Leo said making Hazel go red again.

"Okay Jason I dare you to run up to the big house and start screaming "THE BRITISH ARE COMING" at Chiron" Frank said.

"What kind of dare is that?" Jason scoffed. "Alright I'll go but first let me get my go in, Hazel truth or dare?"

"Um Dare" She started "Wait no truth I meant truth" she screeched.

"Haha too late I dare you to sit on Percy's lap for 10 rounds." Jason said but that wasn't that bad he could've made it worse. But when he saw Hazel's face relax a little bit he added something "Without a shirt".

"What!" She screamed.

"And if you don't you have to take off a piece of clothes and kiss someone." Jason reminded her making her go back to fire hydrant mode again. "Fine" She grumbled underneath her breath as she removed her shirt revealing her Blue and Black strapped bra and sat down on my lap.

Frank and Leo where staring and drooling like dogs Travis was getting beat up by Katie for staring too, and Conner looked like he was about to pounce I wrapped my arms around her and she squirmed a little bit to try and cover herself but it was no use. All the guys were staring at here large boobs almost drooling.

"Okay so um Annabeth truth or dare." Hazel asked. Still trying to hide her large breasts.

"Dare" Annabeth replied simply looking almost bored.

"Okay, um I dare you to… I dare you to go outside and sing I'm a little teapot as loud as you can." Hazel said smiling again.

"But, what, how, why, no, but, you're a bitch." Annabeth stammered but she slowly got up cursing underneath her breath and went outside.

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT  
>SHORT AND STOUT<br>HERES MY HANDLE  
>HERES MY SPOUT" She sang as Jason, walked in. we were rolling on the floor crying. "Dude why is Annabe- BOOBS" Jason stammered and started to stare at Hazels chest. "Damnit Jason get over here" Piper demanded putting a little charm talk into it.<p>

"WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP I JUST SHOUT  
>TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!" She finished.<p>

"Hazel, you are a GENIOUS!" Katie cried picking herself back up and going back to her seat. When Annabeth walked in we all scrambled back to our seats so we wouldn't have to face her wrath.

"Percy truth or dare" Annabeth asked sounding sweet and nice.

"Dare, do your worst" I said giving her a fierce look.

"Oh it's not you I'm punishing, it's your girlfriend. I dare you to make out with Hazel shirtless while she is on your lap for 2 minutes." Annabeth dared.

Hazel once again started looking like a red pepper. "You Annabeth are a cold, Cold person" Hazel growled. Annabeth laughed and pulled out her phone, "Hurry up and get comfortable you'll be there for a minute or two, oh and you can get up to change positions" she said.

I took off my shirt and the girls started to stare "Dude where did you get that tattoo its epic?" Leo asked

"Chaos" I answered.

Hazel turned around to where her boobs where pressed against my bare chest. "Okay Go!" Annabeth called. Immediately Hazel's lips crashed against mine in a soft passionate kiss. The guys let out a wolf whistle as our kiss deepened.

"I licked at the bottom of her lip asking for permission to enter. It was granted. As soon as my tongue entered her mouth we started to battle for dominance. Once I had control my tongue started to explore her mouth while one of her hands traced down my abs while the other tangled itself in my hair.

"One minute to go" Annabeth announced.

"Whooo, they sure are getting into it" Travis hooted. I untangled one of my hands from her hair and flicked him off which caused some laughing but I just went back to exploring Hazels' body. She shivered and moaned slightly when I started to graze my hands over her boobs. I could almost feel the others eyes staring.

"Alright 2 minutes up." Annabeth called out.

Hazel pulled away and we started to catch our breath, I could feel a slight boner poking up but Hazel was covering it. Oh crap I hope she couldn't feel it. Though having her boobs right there in my face slightly rising and falling with her breath wasn't helping and I could feel myself harden slightly more as much as I tried to hide it.

I knew Hazel could feel my mini erection because her face suddenly light up in surprise. I quietly shushed her keeping her from saying anything. She unwrapped her legs from around my back and turned around. Immediately trying and failing to cover herself.

"Can I put my shirt back on?" I asked.

"Sure and go I'm bored again." Annabeth commanded.

"Alright Katie truth or dare" I asked pulling on my shirt.

"Um, d… no truth. Katie replied almost slipping.

"Damn alright, is it true that you lost your virginity?" I asked making her go pale like a dead man.

"Uh… Yeah" she answered shocking everyone in the room other than the Stoll brothers who fist bumped.

"Leo truth or dare!" she asked before it could get anymore awkward.

"Dare!" he yelled immediately.

"Okay I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Reyna's boob" Katie said which greatly angered Reyna.

"Hell no!" she yelled jumping up and tackling Katie starting a fight. "Reyna chill" Annabeth shouted but even Katie was fighting back and she was taking care of herself.

Eventually after about 20 minutes of screaming and cussing I went in to break up the fight after losing a rock paper scissor with Travis. I was about to just walk in and try to pull them apart but then I had an Idea; I took off my shirt and let Jace out.

"Wrarf, wrarf!" he barked if that's even how you would spell it. The effect was immediate the girls separated and ran for the puppy who started to cuddle up on them. "Hazel go back and sit on Percy's lap you still have seven rounds left" Leo demanded. "UGHH she groaned scooching back over to sit on my lap while still getting stares from the guys.

"Alright I'll grab the peanut butter. Reyna you choose left or right boob" Frank asked walking over to the fridge pulling out two bottles of peanut butter. "Wait never mind we can do both boobs I have crunchy and creamy" Frank announced much to Reyna's despair.

"Hold on you guys got to go before your dare so I want to go Percy truth or dare?" Leo asked.

"What why me again" I complained. Everyone one just looked at me expectantly I just sighed and answered. "gods I'm going to regret this, dare"

"haha yeah you are going to regret that" He laughed. "I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Reyna's other boob, but I call the crunchy peanut butter I love that stuff.

I started cursing under my breath and Hazel looked mad that I would be licking another girls tits. "Alright, I swear I'm going to kill you after this and I think Hazel wants to help" I said as Hazel got off of my lap. That part I didn't mind, my leg was starting to fall asleep.

Reyna pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra revealing her large c almost d cup breasts. "Are you just going to stare or are you actually going to finish the dare" she asked annoyed.

Hazel looked just as mad if not worse once I started to look at Reyna's boobs but I could sense her anger so I looked back at her and started a mental conversation.

**_"Hey, I'm so sorry." (-Percy)_**

_It's okay I guess, I know that you wouldn't cheat on me or anything it's just the thought of Reyna lying there enjoying having my boyfriend licking peanut butter off of her boobs gets me kinda mad. __**(-Hazel)**_

**_Oh look there he goes. _**I said in her mind as Leo started off slurping off the peanut butter.

_He sure seems to be enjoying it _Hazel said.

**_Yeah, ughh why do I have to do this_**

_'Because you got dared to" _She replied looking at me like I was stupid.

"Your turn" Leo shouted a little too loud. I slugged over there and watched Frank wipe the peanut butter on Reyna's perky tits. I mentally apologized to Hazel one more time before kneeling down and starting on her left boob. 

I started to slide my tongue around her boob eating up the creamy peanut butter. It tasted good so that was an advantage. I started to suck on the soft flesh making her groan and shiver. "Oooo damn Percy you're good." She moaned. Eventually I got off all of the peanut butter thank the gods.

"How come she moaned when you did it I just got a slap upside the head" Leo complained.

"Because Percy is good with his mouth and wasn't stopping every 5 seconds to swallow peanut butter." Reyna said putting her clothes back on.

"Okay my turn, Leo truth or Dare"

"Dare" he said simply, the game after what? Four rounds it was already starting to get boring. So I decided to spice things up a bit.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Annabeth" Travis started to chuckle and Conner had fallen asleep already.

"Don't worry there's a futon in there if you two get uncomfortable on the ground" I reassured them. (**A/N: Just FYI a futon is like a mattress that folds into a couch or vice versa just in case someone didn't know) **

"Alright since they're gone I'll go I haven't gotten to go yet- Hazel get back on Percy you only have 5 more rounds, well 4 after this." Piper yelled. "Damn" Hazel muttered under her breath then she scooched back over and got on my lap.

"Okay Travis Truth or dare" Piper asked.

"DAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDARE!" He started screaming. The decision to make this place soundproof from the outside was starting to pay off, harpies have real good hearing. "SHUT UP!" Piper yelled getting him to hush. "Okay I dare you to wake up your brother by shoving a bunch of ice cubes down his pants.

Travis looked nervous but unsteadily declared "I am a Stoll Stolls never back down". He mustered up his courage and walked over to the mini fridge grabbing about 5 ice cubes in one of his hands.

Conner laid sprawled out on the ground so it was easy to find a spot to quickly slip in the ice cubes. Travis winced, pulled up the waist band of Conner's cargo shorts and chucked the ice cubes down.

Conner jumped up as soon as the elastic waist band slapped down. We heard a lot of moans and groans once he opened his mouth to shout but they weren't coming from him.

He danced around a bit shacking the ice out of his pants and then we all sneaked over to the closet counting down the minutes until we could burst open the door.

"Katie get your camera ready it's been almost seven minutes I whispered. She nodded running over to grab her bag.

Even though we weren't sitting Hazel still had to do something similar to sitting on my lap. I was standing on my knees while Hazel was on her hands and knees in front of me so it looked kinda like we were doing doggy style.

"1 minute left" Piper whispered while the moaning and groaning continued to get louder. Travis seemed to be trying not to laugh at the position that me and Hazel were in while his brother was making acting out the sounds from the closet, so it looked like he was a retarded monkey trying to climb up a bed post.

"Okay 3, 2, 1 OPEN UP!" Piper shouted while I yanked the door open being careful not to smack Hazel in the face with it. In those short moments I witnessed something so, absolutely horrible and disgusting even Luke would want to run off screaming like a little girl, and that has happened before when he walked in on Blaze and Salena who is sometimes allowed to go and visit her boyfriend.

"OH SHIT IM CU..CU..IM CUMMING" Leo shouted while Annabeth was bouncing wildly on his dick.

"7 MINUTES IS OVER" Travis yelled while rolling on the floor unable to contain his laughter. "SHIT LEO OH FUCK YEAH IM!" Annabeth started to wildly jerk and moan as Leo continued to pound the shit out of her winking at Reyna.

"ANNABETH" Frank yelled snapping her to attention. She weakly slid off of Leo's; hmm I'd say a little below 8 in. dick and wobbling over to her clothes.

"Is it over yet" Hazel asked she had closed her eyes as soon as I yanked open the door. "Yeah, they're done…for now" Travis replied with a mischievous smile.

"Oh and just for your information, we got that all on camera" Reyna glared at Leo who was still making kissy faces at her. "Alright whose turn is it I want to get off of Percy's lap" Hazel asked.

" MWAHAHAHA The turn is mine and you shall all feel my wrath" Travis said. We went to sit down but Travis kept stomping around like a high Godzilla.

"Dude your bro got problems" Jason concluded staring at Conner looking slightly .concerned. "Aha Jason you speak, truth or dare" Travis asked.

"Truth, I do not trust you, At All period."

"Okay, fair enough, is it true that you fucked piper in the horse stables" Travis asked getting all up in Jason's face. Holy shit that would explain why blackjack has been acting weird since I got back. "Well, um maybe a little" Jason answered. Piper started to blush while Hazel just looked completely shocked.

"But you where at camp Jupiter almost all the time and whenever you came here it was for council meetings" Hazel gasped.

"Whatever Reyna truth or dare" Jason asked.

"I'll go with Dare" Reyna answered. Jason just kinda sat there for a moment like he was trying to think of the perfect dare to take the attention off of him.

"Okay I dare you to guess the size of everyone's dick in this room. Other than the girls, I really hope that they don't have dicks." Jason said which got all the guys kinda defensive; Leo just looked at her still wiggling those damn eyebrows what the fuck is up with him and eyebrows I just don't get it!

"Hold on WHAT" Reyna screeched.

"You have to guess the size of all of the guy's dicks" Jason reminded her with a cheesy smile.

"I have some questions, one, is she guessing their size hard or soft, two, how will we check and see how far from the truth she may be, three, what happens if she gets it wrong. Annabeth asked, why does she always have to ask so many damn questions.

"Um, She'll be guessing their size hard, someone will have to measure the size and, for like a consequence, she has to suck off who ever she guessed the wrongest, if that makes sense." Jason said.

"No there is no way in hell I'm doing that shit" Reyna yelled pulling off her purple camp Jupiter shirt. Travis had to hold Conner back and Leo was sitting there drooling.

Reyna just seemed to not care. "Katie truth or dare" She asked.

"I think this time I'll go with dare" Katie answered.

"Hehe okay you remember the dare Jason gave me?" Reyna asked. Katie nodded looking scared. " I dare you to do that dare" Reyna said making the guys uncomfortable. "Also Before someone measures them though they get 10 minutes with their girlfriend to get them hard." Reyna announced.

"Okay so who will be measuring" Piper asked.

"Hrm, I guess you will" Reyna said

"What wait no, that wasn't, no way, hold on what" Piper stammered.

"Yeah no way I don't want my girlfriend going around messing with other guys dicks if I can help it" Jason half shouted

"Yeah well you can't, payback's a bitch ain't it."

The room was filled with an awkward silence as Katie got up and slowly walked around the circle she was eyeing at some of the guys making them curl up a little bit.

"Okay so I'm guessing: Leo bout 7, Frank about 10 I mean he is so big, um Jason 7, Travis 6, Conner 6 and a half, and Percy I'm guessing would be about 5 maybe also." Katie said. Travis and Conner looked noticeably depressed and awkward.

"Alright so there are 3 bathrooms in this part of the cabin and it seems that two girls are basically being shared so it will Katie, Conner, and Travis in one bathroom then I guess Annabeth, Leo, and Frank can take the closet and then the other two bathrooms will be for Jason and Percy." Piper said. I have no clue in the world how she got a ruler but there it was sitting in her hands.

"WAIT that was the tenth round right" Hazel asked desperately.

"No you have to wait until after this dare who knows maybe being shirtless will help with Percy" Reyna said evilly.

"Hold on what exactly am I supposed to do to Percy, I haven't really been paying attention" Hazel asked. Oh no once she finds out what Reyna expects her to do she is going to DIE.

"Oh well, you know get him hard" Reyna said Hazel still looked mildly confused. Good grief she really doesn't know anything about sex. "You know get him horny, you seriously don't know what that means" Reyna asked looking shocked.

"I understand what you mean but why the fuck do I have to do it" Hazel complained.

"Stop whining, you guys have 3 minutes to find somewhere then the ten minutes will start" Reyna said.

Hazel and I slowly walked over to the empty bathroom. "You know you don't have to do anything" I said sitting down on the toilet seat while she took the stool that pops up in every bathroom that I make, another thing that I have no clue about how it ends up there.

"Yeah I know you wouldn't make me… but I think I might want to try" Hazel said which totally blew my mind. "Time starts now" I heard Reyna yell from the other room.

Hazel climbed on my lap like how we had been earlier. She started to kiss me passionately. I traced my hands up and down her body. Hazel started to move down until she reached my zipper never breaking eye contact. She undid my zipper and pulled out my 7 in. soft dick. Slowly she started to lick up and down the shaft and I could feel myself harden slightly in her hands. Hazel was sucking on the tip of my cock swirling her tongue around the head driving me crazy it had been about eight or nine minutes so I was a little worried about if someone would walk in on us but all my fears where forgotten as I felt her warm mouth envelop my dick. I was rock hard. She sucked on it for about a minute then went back up to the head. I was rock hard.

"Hey I'm here" Piper announced walking through the door before I had any time to pull up my pants or for Hazel to get off of her knees. "Damn Hazel gettin down and dirty are we?" Piper said while Hazel jumped up and tried to cover herself.

It wasn't like Piper was doing anything better I could see the specks of dried cum on parts of her chest. "And I can tell everyone about how you were sucking off Percy in the bathroom" Piper squeaked.

"NO you can't. Remember the rule for truth or dare in this cabin, whatever happens here STAYS here" I reminded her fiercely. She gave me a pouty look and Hazel's face was on fire. "Whatever give me your dick I got to measure it" Piper demanded but I had softened some.

"Oh well then, whatever I'll go check Leo and Frank while you two get stuff going again" Piper said in almost a seductive tone swaying out of the bathroom door to go and check off Leo and Frank.

"Well that was… Interesting" I said walking back over to the toilet running my hands through my hair. "Hey are you alright, Piper was just over exaggerating, she wouldn't go and tell a whole camp anything, she's just not like that you know it too we spent like 2 years on a ship together." I said.

"Yeah I know it was just shocking. It's really embarrassing getting walked in on while in the middle of doing something like that even if it is your friend." She replied. It would be a minute before Piper came back and I needed to get hard again so I started to slowly jerk off bringing my hard on back to life.

"I'm back!" Piper yelled through the door before walking in Hazel was just sitting on the stool and I was sitting there on the toilet seat."Damn Percy" She gasped once she saw the size of my fully hard dick. She walked over and placed the wooden ruler underneath my member and made a line at the end. "10 and a half inches, damn Percy you're a monster" Piper said.

We all walked into the main room after redressing Hazel was infuriated that she had to wait till the very end of the dare to put her shirt back on. "The results are Leo 7, Jason 7 and a half, Travis 6, Conner just at 6 and a half just like predicted, Frank a mere 4 inches, and Percy a staggering 10 and a half inches." Piper announced in her best… announcer voice what do they call those people?

The girls all started starring at me Reyna looking especially fierce. "So that means that you have to suck off frank since you were off by 6 inches" Reyna said devilishly. Katie wiped a fake tear and trudged over to Frank who was looking very shameful.

Frank just unzipped his pants and pulled out his small dick while Katie got on her knees. While this was going on Piper started to look really weird like almost kinda constipated or like she had to fart but didn't know if she would end up sharting or not if she tried. Frank was groaning loudly until he came in Katie's mouth, she swallowed.

"Okay it's my turn" Kate said wlking back to her seat after using up a whole bottle of mouth wash. "Piper truth or dare" she asked.

"Dare" Piper replied

"Alright I dare you to tell a big secret about someone in this room that they don't want known, and if you don't do the dare you have to do anal with a guy of your choice in front of everyone.

Piper's eyes widened with shock then slight fear as she glanced over at Hazel who was shaking her head and waving her arms. "Oh and Hazel you can put your shirt on now" Jason said. Hazel jumped to grab her shirt then pulled it on ads fast as she could also getting off of my lap.

"When I walked in to the bathroom that Hazel and Percy where in to like measure his size and stuff" Piper started stammering Hazel glaring daggers at her. "Percy was sitting on the toilet seat while Hazel was on her knees sucking his dick" Piper finished at almost a whisper so everyone was leaning forward to hear her.

At first the room was quiet but then as always Leo had to jut in. "Hold up Hazel was doing WHAT, give me specifics here like how was she sucking, where was she sucking stuff like that come on details girl" he shouted.

"It was like on the head and stuff and it looked pretty like intimate and naughty, she was looking him in the eyes the WHOLE time like while he was moaning and like it was hot" She said making Hazel try and hide behind me without being noticed.

"Damn Hazel" Reyna exclaimed. "Okay whatever I have like a dare for kinda everyone in general, I dare everyone to have a shots off, that's what we dicided on calling it right" Piper asked.

"Yeah I think it was that or like drinking contest, but I like shots off more it sounds cooler" Leo said.

"Alright Percy where do you keep the alcohol" Jason asked.

"And what makes you think I'd be the one with alcohol" I asked but was just greeted with obvious stares, I always kept a bottle of something in my room on the Argo II that's where Hazel actually had her first drink after Frank and her broke up. We had almost basically been dating and she had came over it was late we were bored we had some whisky and let's say that the one kiss we had when I was "Dying" **(Idk if that's the right one but it's all spell correct has).**

I walked over to the fridge and entered the password then pulled out one bottle of tequila for each person and enough shot glasses for everyone. "What the fuck I don't think we'll need that much alcohol" Katie said.

"It's so that we aren't all trying to grab at the same bottle at once it like helps make everything fair and stuff." I explained. I pulled out the built in the tray stand out of my bean bag chair while everyone else struggled.

"Wait some people didn't agree to the dare" Frank said.

"Well then it's the same for my dare last time, if you don't do the dare you have to take anal in front of everyone, which means girl or boy you get it up the ass." Piper said silencing any complaints.

We took of the caps and poured in some tequila "GO" I yelled starting it off. I downed my first one and felt a familiar tingling sensation as it rushd down my throat. Immediately afterwards I poured another shot and chucked it down. After about 3 Katie was looking a little off but everyone else was good. After 6 Katie was done then Hazel went making 10 shortly after her went Annabeth at 14. Once we hit 16 Frank was running to the bathroom to hurl. I felt fine maybe a little tipsy but durning training to become an assassin I had to modify my bodily reaction to sedatives and stuff like that so I was used to much more stuff than this and at a higher concentration of alcohol too.

Piper passed out at 20 and Conner ended up pouring the tequila on the floor then he just raised his hands in surrender, almost immediately Travis suffered from the same type of incident running off to join frank in the bathroom. So it was only Reyna, Jason, Leo and me that were left. "Holy shit Percy what the fuck how do you do this" Leo said trying to keep up but failing only getting about half of the alcohol in the cup. "Fuck it I'm through" he said throwing up his hands and knocking over the bottle. The others were staring at us crazy.

"Fuck this shilrthl" Reyna stuttered falling out of the bean bag chair dragging the bottle with. "Come on just you and me Jason" I shouted to be truthful I was worried about losing to Jason he looked about how I felt and we were at 38, 39, 40 I grabbed the bottle and chugged the rest down and when Jason attempted the feat he fell out of his chair knocking himself out.

"I AM CHAMPION" I declared. Shit I was drunk as hell. "Do you think we should call it a night Leo asked rising from the floor. "I don't know I think it would be fun just to have like random dares and questions while we're drunk." I said. He nodded and went to grab Travis and Frank.

Hazel and Piper were sitting on the floor taking swigs from their bottles of tequila. "So you woke up" I said wobbling over to them and crashing down next to Hazel. "Percy you are like totally fucking hot like I would totally fuck you" Piper slurred with drunkenness. Hazel turned and slapped her playfully. "Bitch stay away from my man" she laughed falling over towards me. "Oh fuck Reyna's waking up"

"Hey biatch come over here" Piper called out giggling. "Bruh I don't think Frank or either of the stolls brothers will be playing right now" Leo said. "Or Katie he added seeing her asleep on the bunk.

"Whatever just go wake up Jason and shit." I ordered while I got Reyna and worked some de-drunkify magic on hazel and piper. I mean they were still out of it but now they could communicate.

"Okay so now we just have random dares and like scenarios and shit" Leo said. "Alright since I won, Piper if you had to fuck one guy in this room who would it be" I asked. "Well to be honest I would totally fuck you cause your dick is huge" She answered which made Jason pretty mad.

"Alright Hazel truth or dare" Piper asked. She chose dare. "I dare you to make out with Reyna for 3 minutes" Piper said dragging Hazel back to her senses. The alcoholic drinks from Home base usually wear off faster so they wouldn't be drunk anymore in about an hour with the drink and my magic crap combined and they hadn't drank as much.

"What the fuck bitch." Hazel said glaring at Piper. "Reyna you up to it?" Piper yelled. Reyna looked like she had fallen asleep so I summoned about a gallon of cold water and poured it all on her face. "WHAT THE FUCK PERCY YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" She screamed juming up and running all around the room trying to get the cold water off of her.

"Hey what time is it" I asked Annabeth pulled her phone out of her back pocket. "About two A.M" she said putting her phone back away. "UGH do we have any activities tomorrow?" Leo asked "Cause I'm going to have to worst hang over ever".

"I think I have a way to get a free day in camp." I said mischievously. "And how would we do that?" Jason asked suspiciously. "Okay so I have the power to turn myself and others into Devil wolves, if we all went out as those and scared the crap out of everyone during breakfast we could get a free day because Chiron wouldn't want the campers in danger" I said getting evil nods from everyone.

"Well we would need someone to go out and act like they were being attacked or something like we could drag Conner and maybe Annabeth out of the dining pavilion then have them run back and say that there's tons of hem around the camp and that we should all just stay in our cabins" Leo added.

"Yeah I'm cool with it but I think frank should be the other one because like everyone like respects him so they would actually believe it if Frank told them and not Conner" Annabeth said completing the plan, "Alright so until then we should probably get used to walking around on four legs instead of two because it can be quite a transformation" I said.

We went and woke everyone up then brought them into the main room. "Here everyone drink some of this" I said passing down a plastic water bottle.

"What's in here" Frank asked. "Anti-Hangover remedy just drink it and we'll fill you in on our plan" I said handing him the bottle.

"Alright so we wanted a free day at camp, So Percy, Annabeth and I came up with a plan. Percy will be temporarily transforming us into his weird wolf thing exept for Annabeth and Frank who will get dragged off then run back a few minutes later and say that the camp is surrounded. Frank that's where you come in, you will be telling Chiron and the rest of the campers that we should get a free day and just stay in the cabins. Got it" Everyone nodded. "Good" Leo set off to find some fake blood in bunker 9 so it would look realistic once Annabeth and Frank came back.

"Why are you giving us hangover remedies if the whole purpose of this plan was so that we wouldn't have to be active with a hangover" Piper asked.

"Because I myself plan on drinking some more and I don't want to have to do anything tomorrow" Jason said. "Alright don't get scared the process to turning you guys starts now" I announced calling on the shadows starting the transformation process. It only took about 5 seconds.

I was pitch black with golden specks on my face, Travis was a light gray all around other than a white circle surrounding his right eye, and Conner looked the same as Travis except the white circle was on his left eye, Reyna was light brown and had some blond on her ears and tail, Piper was a tricolor mix of blonde , light brown, and dark brown, Jason was all Blond, Katie was a kind of earthy color with patches of gray, and Hazel was a dark brown with golden specks surrounding her eyes and ears and lighter brown spots around her claws.

"I'm back" Leo yelled walking through the door "And since Chiron would probably get suspicions if we all didn't come back so I got enough fake blood for everybody" He announced. I pulled the Shadows up around him transforming him. When he walked out he had a fiery red pelt with white at three out of his four claws.

"Alright so everyone get used to walking like this I'll drag off Annabeth and whoever has the most control by breakfast gets Frank" I said through everybody's mind. Everyone nodded but Leo looked funny because his head was kinda big and he had no control over himself what so ever.

3 hours passed and everyone could run at a decent speed and we decided on Hazel to drag Frank away. The golden specks represent a blessing that the ancient Devil hound who was the first king of the Devil wolves bestowed upon the prophesied ones to mark them. They are specially blessed with strength, agility and natural powers, and it has been said that once the heir of the banished king of the Velicihounds return he would attack the blessed ones to try and kill off the power source of the species that banished his kind into exile.

"Alright I think were mostly ready breakfast starts in an hour Annabeth and Frank you guys go back to your cabins and the rest of us will run around randomly so that others can spot us." I commanded. Frank and Annabeth nodded and grabbed the fake blood packets that they would be hiding in their shoe and pants leg so that when someone bit the brace that Leo made for them it would look real.

"Alright Jason you and Piper will go and run around the Ares cabin they're usually up this early but watch out they will attack you try and stay in the shadows but act vicious use the Devil screech if you can, Katie you and Travis can go and run around the Hermes cabin, Conner try running through some of the bathroom or shower stalls, and Hazel and I will run behind everyone and check through the other places since were faster" I commanded. Everyone shot off running toward their target zone.

It was about six thirty and Hazel and I had made about two laps around the camp. There were a lot of whispering going around about the "Rough wolves" some even thought that we where Hell hounds. Chiron should be making his way over to the dining pavilion now we could run over there and jump scare him" Hazel suggested.

"Good idea, but remember stay in the shadows" I added. We ran over to where Chiron was and stalked around for a few minutes. Growling and snarling, Chiron noticed us and started to look curious but that changed to fear once I used my demon cry. It was like squeaking breaks and a dragon call combined and it alerted all of the other to meet at my location.

Jason and Piper where the first to show up then Katie and Travis, and Conner followed soon after. We started to stalk around Chiron waiting for him to call the harpies. Once they came they would attack and we would show off some of the combat that I had taught them in the short training period we had.

"What are you" Chiron yelled reaching for his bow and arrows which weren't there thank to my shadow control. I began to speak in the Devil Wolves native tongue. It was rough like sandpaper and could only barely perceived by a trained human ear and was impossible to be spoken within human vocal cord limit which is one of the reasons that I had to use mental messaging with the rest of the guys.

I on the other hand was not human, I am I member of an ancient race of Helixian Guardians. "BE GONE FOUL BEASTS" Chiron demanded making the sign of warding off evil. We felt no effects since we weren't an evil being or demon but he didn't know that so we staggered backwards running off to my cabin.

"Alright breakfast starts in 15 minutes ten minutes into it we'll run in and grab up Annabeth and Frank, Hazel remember you have to go for Frank's right leg. His left doesn't have the brace." I said. We all just jogged around a bit acting stupid for the next 15 minutes. Once we heard the conch horn we began to ready ourselves.

"On my mark" Jason said lining us all up. We went over the last minute stuff like where they would be dragged and what to do if someone pulled out a weapon. "GO GO GO" Jason yelled starting us off.

I was running in front of everyone Jason was to my left along with Travis, Conner, and Hazel then on my right there was Reyna, Katie, and Leo.

"We reached the dining pavilion and started snarling and growling jumping up on tables snatching up food everything was in chaos people were screaming and running off just like we wanted. Chiron was shooting arrows at me but I easily dodged them and the campers couldn't attack because no one could get close.

"Hazel go for Frank remember RIGHT LEG" I said. Running off towards the Athena table where all of the cabin had gathered on top off the table and was stabbing at me randomly. Annabeth was at the edge acting as one of the main defenders oddly Clarisse was there to. "Okay falls back some Hazel start running" I commanded grabbing Annabeth's leg fake blood spurted from the brace and she mustered up a scream acting like she really was hurt.

I started to pulled her back rather fast and everything was going according to plan but then Clarisse had to go and be a hero. She ran after Annabeth and I and jumper grabbing Annabeth's hand trying to pull her back but it didn't work Clarisse just got dragged back with Annabeth.

WE got back to the cabin and all transformed back into our normal selves I had blessed them to have the ability to transform into and out of the Devil Wolf state as they please until I remove the power.

"Shit what the hell are we going to do with her "Asked Leo who was jumping around after had transformed. Being a Devil Wolf can get you pretty pumped up.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Clarisse screamed.

"Hold on Clarisse we can explain" Annabeth goad standing up and removing the leg brace.

"You guys could have killed someone" Clarisse complained.

"Clarisse shut up!" Reyna demanded "if you would just give us a gods damned minute to expain" Reyna continued to yell getting up in Clarisse's face which surprised her. Reyna may not be the largest one here but she packs a punck for her size.

"Listen there is a war, far greater than you could ever even begine to comprehend, and it's going to happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow hell it might not even be in this decade but it sure as hell is coming and every single soul here has to be prepared. That little stunt was a test, a test that was failed epically this camp needs to get its act together and quick." Percy said sternly but Travis couldn't help but have an impish smile spread across his face

Clarisse started blushing then walked away for a minute and Katie walked up to me and whispered something in my ear "Percy you have got to be the best liar on this side if the Hudson". She was right I could come up with a way to get out of almost any situation but what I said was true and this camp needed a serious but whooping to get it back into shape, I didn't realize that a camp could learn to slack so much in only one year.

"Well are we going to go out there and tell them or what" Clarisse asked with a gentler tone. "Nope, we go back Frank says that their surrounding the place and that with the how the others acted this morning that we would take 'em out and then we get a free day" I explained Clarisse giving me a curious expression.

"So all of this was just to get a free day off from camp" Clarisse asked sarcastically.

"No, it was to test these people and seeing how much they lack I want a free day before starting on trying to help whoop this place back into shape" I argued back defensively. She just shrugged it off but then turned around slowly. "How 'bout this, you let me get in on the free day stuff I won't tell Chiron that you're a fucking werewolf" Clarisse said.

"Whatever, you two remember to limp" I said pointing at Annabeth and Frank completely ignoring Clarisse. They nodded and we all set off back to the camp almost running into a search party.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

"Percy my boy, are you harmed." Chiron asked walking up to the group and laying a hand on my shoulder. "No but these two are I can tend to their wounds at my cabin, I saw how the campers reacted to those odd wolf creatures and based on that um, I think it's best if we took them out ourselves then at the crack of dawn I'm jumping into sword training it's almost pathetic how these kids handle their weapons" I said.

"I agree, I don't know how much more qualified you guys are to take them out but you may sure as hell try and I guess I'll give y'all the rest of the day of to prepare for tomorrow" Chiron said looking deep in thought. We slowly walked back to the cabin fully aware of Clarisse's demanding presence.

"I know something's up don't try and hide anything, Frank came back Very late last night and he reeked of booze" Clarisse said once we had arrived at the cabin, not wasting any breath on asking how it had gotten there she already knew Percy Jackson was able to do many strange things. Kill a giant without a god, battle the titan of time himself, get Annabeth and practically every other girl in the camp to fall for him, he went through Tartarus for the girl he loved and then Frank, it was just wow but the most impressive thing yet was that Percy Jackson had gotten Clarisse, the one girl in this camp who quit literally hated his guts to start developing a crush on him.

Percy just stood there kinda awkwardly without saying anything. Clarisse continued boring holes in him with her eyes in an evil glare until he reluctantly handed over the answer.

"We were playing truth or dare there was booze stuff happened" Percy said without looking anyone in the eye then turning and walking inside to the truth or dare room pulling another beanbag chair out of thin air.

"You want to join" Percy asked. Clarisse was intrigued as everyone just sat down in a designated beanbag chair around the circle. Leo even went to grab a beer out of the fridge.

"Already are you serious" Reyna asked.

"Hey, if you're gonna drink all day anyways might as well start early" Leo replied plopping down into his chair.

**Back to Percy P.O.V I was just bored.  
><strong>"Reyna just scoffed and Clarisse looked a little shocked but she just grabbed the chair and went to sit by Katie who welcomed her gladly.

"Alright I'll start it off Hazel truth or dare" Katie asked.

"Dare, um I think" Hazel answered scared. Hrm I wonder if it would get as dirty this time with Clarisse here.

"Okay I dare you to finish every sentence you say with "in bed" until I say so" Katie said making Hazel get red but not in embarrassment she was just straight up mad (in bed lol).

"You know what you are such a bitch…" Hazel started but then Katie gave her a gesture to continue "You are such a bitch, in bed" Hazel said giving Katie a glare.

"Leo truth or dare… in bed" Hazel asked adding the last part on quietly.

"Dare please, and I don't mind if it's in bed as long as it's with your sexy ass" Leo yelled. I got pissed off and stood up only to have Jason walk over to me and start trying to hold me back.

"Woah their hold on Percy he ain't worth the trouble, it's probably the beer or something" Jason said trying to push me lightly back down into my seat.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal I mean all he did was hit on her I guess you could say it's not like Percy's her boyfriend why is he getting all defensive" Clarisse asked.

"Because he is my boyfriend… in bed" Hazel said making everyone giggle.

"No Jason it's not the beer I haven't even opened it yet Hazel is hot as fuck and this is truth or dare after all-" Leo just collapsed falling straight forward without any warning.

"HOLY SHIT LEO ARE YOU ALRIGHT" I yelled jumping past Jason to go pick up Leo. His nose was bloody from the impact. Everyone had gathered around Leo as I checked his pulse and made sure he was breathing.

"He's alive" I announced but Leo looked almost dead he just lay there up against me motionless. What the fuck how could he have just passed out he was fine two minutes ago while hitting on Hazel.

I did a thorough check for any kind of drug that could be on him but then I went and checked his shoes sure enough one bottle of prescription pills and a bag of weed.

"What the hell Leo" I murmured "What's in the bottle" Annabeth asked.

"It's some kind of extra strength pain killer, It says prescribed the seventh right now it's the sixteenth, okay so two when he first starts then.." I started doing the mental math calculating about how many pills he should have left "Well he didn't overdose he has the same amount of pills here as he's supposed to" I announced.

"What about the weed" Jason asked

"I don't know" I responded whipping out my phone checking out the prescription and recommended dose for Leo's weight and size. "He wasn't overdosing himself on purpose, he was prescribed way too much" I said.

"Damn that is a lot of weed though" Piper added. Leo started to stir a bit and was groaning.

"What the fuck just happened, feels like I got possessed by one of those Eilodons again" Leo grunted.

"You passed out on an over dose of this shit" I said poking the bottle in his face" And this probably had something to do with it" I added showing him the weed.

"Wait hold on I didn't smoke any, I found the shit when I was looking for fake blood" he explained.

"Whatever here take some of this" I commanded handing him a yellow square of ambrosia. "Why where you taking pane pills anyways" Hazel asked.

"I think you forgot something" Jason reminded her.

"Why where you taking pain pills anyways in bed" She said in an aggravated tone. "I pulled something in my back and people kept suggesting I get it checked out so I did the doc. Said it was nothing but he gave me some pills to take and so I took 'em but that wolf transformation fixed it for good I think" Leo explained.

"Whatever just don't get weird like that again" Hazel started. "Ughh Don't get weird like that again in bed" She said getting some snickers.

"Sure whatever just dare me" Leo said" Lo said as we all climbed back into our seats.

"Okay I dare you to smack Chiron's butt the next time you see him in bed" Hazel said everyone busted out laughing thinking of Leo and Chiron in bed. "Shut up" Leo yelled but no one was listening.

"Reyna truth or dare" Leo asked" Reyna kept laughing for a minute or two before ansering.

"Dare" She said finally managing to calm herself.

"I dare you to make out with Hazel for 2 minutes and if you don't then you have to permanently remove two pieces of clothing" Leo said looking smug. The only thing Reyna had on was some Jeans and a shirt (Other than her under wear and bra) so making out with Hazel was her only option unless she wanted to strip. It was her fault I told her to leave her socks and shoes on.

"You fucking bastard" Reyna muttered coldly.

"Hold on what! There is no way in hell you can make me do that in bed" Hazel declared causing more snickers.

"It's not your choice" Leo said looking straight at Reyna. Clarisse on the other hand looked horrified at the thought.

Reyna just flashed Leo the bird and got up moving to my other side by Hazel. "And your seriously going to do this…In bed" Hazel shrieked quieting at the last part. "Sorry" Reyna said sitting down by Hazel. Annabeth pulled out her phone and gave the thumbs up.

"GO" Annabeth said starting them off Reyna slowly moved her lips toward Hazel who was even more hesitant to go along with it but soon enough one minute had passed and they were going at it full speed. One of Reyna's hands were exploring Hazels body, the other was entangled in her hair. "30 seconds left" Annabeth declared. Jason, Leo, and Travis had all pulled out their cocks and were stroking them diligently and Clarisse was staring at them like they were crazy… which they were.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys" Clarisse asked. "Lots… Of…Things" Leo said in between grunts. "Yeah I can tell" Clarisse muttered.

Reyna and hazel continued sucking face while the timer ticked down. I could hear the two gasping and slightly groaning It was hard to hide my erection. "Alright two minutes are up" Annabeth announced.

Hazel and Reyna quickly pulled apart catching their breath. Reyna was smoothing out her hair while Hazel was readjusting some things. "Well that was… Interesting" Piper declared.

"Uh so um Clarisse truth or dare" Reyna said quietly. "Truth you guys are crazy" Clarisse said. "Alright is it true that you have a crush on someone in this room and if you do who is it" Reyna asked eyeing Clarisse suspiciously.

"Uhm what do we have to do if we don't want to answer a truth" Clarisse asked nervously. "Take off one article of clothing" Annabeth said. Clarisse went white, all she had on was some flip flops a pair of fluffy pajama pants and a shirt (Along with under stuff). "Okay um I kinda had a little Crush on Percy for a little bit but…" Clarisse said quietly shocking everyone in the room. Seriously me, why me she's supposed to hate my guts?!

"Okay whatever Katie truth or dare" Clarisse asked.

"Dare" Katie said

"Okay uh I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Travis" Clarisse said. Katie just shrugged and pulled Travis into the closet.

"Alright since she's gone I'll go" Jason said "Percy truth or dare". Shit if I choose dare I'll probably end up having to fuck someone but if I choose truth, I don't even want to know what they'll try and find out.

"Uh… Dare" I answered Jason gave me an evil grin.

"Alright I dare you to go into your bedroom and…"

**Haha Cliff hanger SO SO SO sorry for the late update I had no internet for FOREVER! It Sucked donkey balls but I'm back and as long as I'm not bombarded with homework like I have been for that last month I should be able to update more regularly **

**Guest- Oh no I'm having withdrawa from my lolsauce addiction.  
>Alright well I'm sorry about that, I really don't care. Haters go ahead and hate get as upset as you want see how it affects me. I'm sorry I havn't been able to update but thank you for all of the good reviews it really does make meh happy that some people are enjoying this stuff. LolSauce Out. <strong>


End file.
